New Exorcist
by miyame-chan
Summary: Miyagumi Mochizuki may not be average but that doesn't mean she can't have a normal vacation in England. But not everything goes right after she finds out she's hosting an Innocence. Of course, she won't go down without a fight especially after her friend dies. Everything was going to be different once she stepped onto the country, but she never knew it would be like this.
1. Bloody Card

Hey! Enjoy!

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man, but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Bloody Card

Fourteen-year-old girls trembled at the sight of blood. But no, not Miyagumi. She was used to seeing blood—it was her _lifestyle_, after all. But now, holding the card tainted with blood, she was trembling.

Why oh why was she trembling?

It was the first time she had ever gotten this sort of "response." She wasn't even expecting anything from her cards—her cards weren't for fortune-telling, those were her weapons! She was innocently cleaning her stack of cards, when she picked one up and saw that the front was tainted with red. She had tried to wipe the blood off, but to no avail.

But it didn't take a genius to figure out what the blood stood for. _Bloodspill. _Someone was hungry for someone's blood. Who? And more importantly, whose?

For a moment, like every other being in the world, Miyagumi thought of herself. It made sense. Being a part of the Mochizuki clan, she would definitely have angered many people, but... Suddenly, a thought she was ashamed to even think of popped in her brain. _What if it's_ _not her, but Sayoko? _Her friend, her companion to be killed in what was supposed to be a simple vacation in a foreign country. That would be very bad, indeed.

Or maybe, just maybe, Miyagumi was over thinking it. Yes, that's right. She was just a worry rat.

"Miyagumi-sama, are you ready to go?" A tall, redhead dressed in all black peeked into her hotel room.

Miyagumi liked to think that the reason Sayoko usually dressed in black was because she could prowl around the streets, camoflouged, when night fell. Though in reality, it was simply because the companion thought it would make her seem more business-like.

The card in Miyagumi's head quickly faded out of sight. "In a minute, Sayo," she replied, hoping her chocolate brown eyes weren't darkened with fear. "I'll just be, ah, fixing these." She motioned to the stack of cards on the long desk in front of her.

"Alright, then," the older woman said. "I'll just head over to my room, I suppose."

As soon as the girl heard her door clicker close, she willed the remaining cards to disappear. She slumped on her chair, sighing.

In all honesty, she wasn't ready. She wanted to stay here, in her room so that she wouldn't worry about Sayoko getting hurt—or worse—being dead. She made a move to sling the leather strap of her green hardbound book over her shoulder so she could finally be ready, but she suddenly felt tired.

If Miyagumi's instincts were correct, this would one be interesting and dangerous vacation.

* * *

Pls. review!

I know it's short but I'll make the next one longer!

**Edited: 4/03/2013**


	2. Mission

2nd chapter- enjoy!

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! We just moved in our renovated house last Nov. 19, and I was also busy with school! I also needed to finish a chapter of a story.

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Mission

_"Moyashi!" _Kanda shouted, giving his signature death look at Allen while stomping his foot.

"You need some attitude adjustment!" Allen shouted back. Obviously annoyed that Kanda stomped his foot loud, he made sure that he stomped louder than him.

Lenalee sighed. It was lunch time, and she thought that she and the other Exorcists and Finders will have a peaceful lunch. But she was wrong. Allen and Kanda are fighting... again. It all started when Allen commented on how Kanda kept on eating the same thing, which lead to a full-blown argument that no one could be able to stop.

_But how is attitude adjustment connected to Kanda's lunch? _That was the thought of anyone who had bothered to listen. But not Lenalee. She was more concerned with the important things, such as how Allen and Kanda were fighting _on top of _the table. And to make it worse, they stomped their foot each time they said something. Whenever they did so, Lenalee swears she heard a cracking noise.

"This has been going for some time now," Lenalee murmured to herself.

"They've given thirty insults each," the Bookman-in-training mentioned. "Though both of them repeated some. Lacking some ideas, maybe?"

"Huh?" Lenlaee looked up at Lavi blinking. _Did he hear my comment?_

"Don't think like you're the only one keeping track of them," Lavi teased, winking. He got the spiral notebook sitting in between them and pulled out a tiny, green pencil from his pocket. Lavi quickly jotted down some notes about the duo's argument then placed his writing materials down, resuming the conversation as if nothing happened. "You shouldn't concentrate on them, Lenalee. Just do what everyone else is doing—eating and ignoring them."

Lenalee smiled, and looked down at her untouched food. It was true, she hadn't eaten that much, but how could she when there were people stomping on top of the table? It had amazed her how Lavi was able to finish his food without som much a glance at the fighting pair.

"I'm surprised you're fifteen when your hair is all white!" Kanda shouted angrily, still stomping.

"I heard when you always get mad, you tend to look older. And you're always mad! _I'm_ surprised you haven't looked like a ninety-year-old!" Allen shouted back, also, still stomping. "But I guess being a girly face is better than being a grandpa, am I right?!"

"Grr..."

Lenalee couldn't take it anymore. Both of them were disturbing people who're trying to eat their lunch. And besides, they need to face that their argument is a bit pointless. "BOTH OF YOU, STOP IT!" Lenalee screamed, her hands pounding the table.

_CRRACCCK!_

Allen, Kanda, Lenalee, and everyone else froze at the noise. Then suddenly, Allen and Kanda fell to the floor with a crash. As for the poor, stressed-out table, it broke into half.

"What was that for?" They demanded, untangling themselves from each other as they tried to get up.

"Well... you guys kept on fighting so I had to stop it. Plus, you two were breaking the table." Lenalee replied, a blush slowly creeping up to her cheeks.

"Us? Breaking the table? You were the one who did it!" Kanda scoffed, looking at the broken table.

Jeryy sadly approached the group, kneeling down to get a better look at his "wasted precious food."

At that moment, Reever chose to pop in the dining hall. He glanced around for a moment, and smiled when he spotted them. "Lenalee, Kanda, Allen, Lavi, Bookman! Supervisor's calling you!" He called out, not giving a second glance at the spilled food or the broken table.

Lenalee sighed, relieved she didn't have to explain anymore. "Sorry." She whispered to Jeryy, as she and the others walked out of the room.

"One day, people should learn not to waste food cooked with love!" Jeryy cried out.

oo00oo

"Supervisor, Supervisor! Hello, are you still there?"

As Reveer took a cautious step inside the Supervisor's cluttered office, Lenalee prayed that her brother and the Black Order's Supervisor, Komui Lee, was awake already and just too busy burying his nose in a family-oriented magazine to notice the group. She didn't want this to be one of the days in which Komui would dream that his sister got married and freak out when he woke, thinking that it was reality.

No such luck. Her brother was fast asleep, his chin propped on his desk and a goofy grin plastered on his face.

"Lenalee, is that you?" Komui suddenly asked, his eyes popping open. Lenalee waved hi to her elder brother, but abruptly stopped when Komui reached out and hugged Reever. "Hi, Lenalee! How are you?" Komui said, his eyes still dazed with sleepiness.

"What...?"

"Nii-san! Over here, that's Reever you're hugging," Lenalee exclaimed, blushing yet again.

"Oh, is that so?" Komui stood up straight and pushed Reever aside. He pushed back his glasses to the bridge of his nose and then straightened out his wrinkled attire. "Well, um, let's see here... What are you five supposed to do again?" Komui muttered to himself, swiping some papers from his desk to check if it contained the details needed for the mission. Upon finding none, he down on the floor in all fours and tried to find his papers in the scattered mess. "Ah, found it!" Komui screamed in delight, hugging a bunch of crumpled papers. "Okay... Aha! So all of you have to track down this Innocence, of course. The Innocence seems to have found a host already which will prove to be a challenge."

"So why is that all of us should fetch the host? Why can't you just send one person or at least two people to the job?" Lavi demanded. I couldn't eat my lunch properly since it kept spilling!"

"Well, this information came in a bit late. The host arrived around the area a few weeks ago, and it seems like that the Millennium Earl found out earlier than us. It says here that a lot of akumas are already hunting the host down."

"Is the host still alive?" Bookman asked, shooting a glare at Lavi, Allen, and Kanda to stop them from creating another ruckus.

"Let us pray that the host still is," Komui smiled peacefully. "Good luck and stay safe!"

* * *

Pls. review!

**Edited: 4/04/2013**


	3. Gone

3rd chapter- enjoy!

I'm sorry for this chapter taking so long. I had to do some schoolwork and finish a chapter of another story. MERRY CHRISTMAS, MINNA-SAN! :D

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man but I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Gone

"Where the heck is the host?" Kanda asked impatiently, glaring as he stomped around. He seemed to be worse mood than usual, all thanks to the lunch that was discarded earlier. "Why are we even here? Wouldn't it be easier to find the host in a crowded street rather than in a forest?" He kicked a pebble, sending it towards Allen's heel.

"Bookman calmly lit a cigarette. "If you want to find something, find it in a place you'd least expect it to be in."

"Che," Kanda answered, his stomach growling.

"Someone's hungry!" Lavi singsonged.

"Shut up! If Beansprout didn't start that fight, my stomach wouldn't be sounding like an avalanche!" Kanda growled, glaring at Allen.

"How was I supposed to know that one little comment would make you mad and start a fight?" Allen asked innocently. Unfortunately, nothing could cover up the mischievous twinkle in his eyes and sly little grin.

"_Everything _makes Yu angry!"

Ignoring the jab, Kanda grinned slyly and pointed Mugen at Allen. "Your cursed eye is able to see akumas because it was sliced by one... But what happens if we slice your other eye with an Innocence?"

At first Allen didn't get what he was trying to say. Hoping that his friends would explain to him, he turned to them and was provided with faces full of shock and fear. "What do you—_Oh no!_ You are not going to do that!" Allen said, making an _X_ with his arms. "I mean, why would you even want to?" He quickly activated his Innocence after he saw Kanda drawing out Mugen.

"Because the faster we find the host, the sooner I'll be able to eat,"

"Yeah, but what if it works, and we get the wrong host?" Lavi asked Kanda, hoping to talk some sense into him.

"Tsk, whatever! As if Komui knows what the host looks like." Kanda barked, crouching down into a fighting stance.

"Fine, but you'll have to fight me first!"

"Even better,"

"You guys! STOP IT! Stop this now." Lenalee whined. "We need to concentrate on finding the host! And just as you said Kanda, the faster we finish, the sooner we get home."

Kanda grumbled as he drew back Mugen and went back to stomping around. Allen blew a sigh of relief, making sure to walk behind Kanda so that the swordsman wouldn't be able to do anything nasty to him.

oo00oo

"Aah! Watch out!" Miyagumi screamed.

But it was too late, as she and Lenalee collided with each other and fell on the ground. Her green book even almost hit Bookman on the head when it got thrown. Sayoko abruptly stopped running and bent down, panting. From behind her sunglasses, she eyed her master and Lenalee warily. They needed to get out of the forest quickly.

"Sorry," Miyagumi apologized as she stood up and reached out a hand to Lenalee.

"It's okay," Lenalee murmured as she reached out for the shorter girl's hand.

Forcing a smile, Miyagumi gathered her caramel-streaked blonde waves and fanned the back of her neck with her long hair. Sweat was making its way down her reddening face, and she kept muttering about how it was not good for her to be chased around under the sun. Finally, she let go of her hair and looked at Lenalee and the others curiously. Her eyes travelled to Kanda's sword from their uniforms. Thinking that they were from some kind of cult, she slowly backed away. She didn't want to deal with a mysterious group right now, especially when she and Sayoko were being chased by a pack of floating uglies that kept demanding for the Innocence... whatever that may be.

_Hmm, I wonder if they know what Innocence is, _Miyagumi pondered. _Maybe I should warn this group about them. They seem tough, though._

"This may seem sudden," Miyagumi advised, "but I suggest for all of you to leave this instant if you want to live."

"Why?" Lavi cocked an eyebrow curiously.

"Ah, well, there are some creepy floating... _things _following us. They're asking for something called Innocence? They kept attacking me and innocent people are getting hurt." Miyagumi explained, turning around to check if the akumas were close. "It may sound crazy, but seriously, you have to believe me."

"Oh, don't worry. We believe you," Kanda muttered under his breath.

"Do you know about the Innocence?" Sayoko asked, taking a step forward. Despite the fact that her eyes were shaded, the Exorcists had the feeling they were being glared at. "Because it might help my master and I have a better grasp of this situation if you explain to us."

Miyagumi watched as Lavi exchanged a knowing look with Bookman. "So you do know about it! Really, you have to tell us because it's getting so annoying and confusing!"

Before any of them could respond, a rustling from a nearby bush distracted them. "They're here," Sayko warned as she discreetly pulled out a gun from her skirt pocket. Humanoids shuffled towards them like they the undead. Their eyes glazed over and their grins disturbed Miyagumi.

_"We found you..."_

Miyagumi flinched. She didn't like the way they sang out the words, but something about it sounded familiar to her.

Allen's left eye immediately activated. "Guys, they're akumas!"

"Akumas?" Miyagumi looked at the people in surprise, recognition written all over her face. "Those... those are the people who want the Innocence. They transform into the creatures that I was talking about!"

"How were you able to find us?" Sayoko asked angrily. She lifted her arm and her fingers curled around the trigger.

Ignoring the question, one of the people cackled. "Do you really think you could defeat us with _that_?" He literally twisted his neck and glanced at Miyagumi evilly. "However, you, my little brat, is a different story." Miyagumi watched, disgusted, as the opponents transformed into their real forms—akumas. "With that Innocence of yours, you could do a lot of things, things that can prevent the Millenium Earl's glorious plans. Now, I shall ask again, where is your Innocence?!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I don't know what you're talking about?" Miaygumi cried out. "Can't you hear me? Well, maybe not, because don't have ears..."

"Alright! That is it, you spoiled little brat! Give us the Innocence right now...!" The Level 2 sputtered angrily.

"I do not know what you're talking about!"

"Give it to us, so that you may live," another one said, purring sweetly.

"No, don't do it!" Allen shouted. He tried to go over to Miyagumi, but a group of Level 1s and a Level 2 flew towards him, forming a circle around the Exorcists to keep them from intervening.

"If I know what you are talking about, I _might_ give it to you. So would someone please explain all this Innocence business?"

"We know that you know," the other akumas chorused.

Miyagumi just kept glared at them as she shook her head no.

"You are getting into my nerves little girl! We warned you, but you didn't listen! BEGONE!" The Level 2 roared, cuing the Level 1 akumas to attack.

"Lenalee, we'll handle the others! You go get the girl!" Lavi exclaimed as he hammered a Level 1 akuma.

Lenalee nodded as she hurriedly activated her Innocence. She jumped up, easily avoiding an akuma's attack. She flew towards it, giving the demon a kick that sent it spiraling to Kanda's waiting sword. As she headed for Miyagumi, sounds of cannons blasting could be heard. She looked down and saw Sayoko jumping away from harm as she carried Miyagumi with one hand and pulled the trigger of her gun with another.

"Sayo-san, it's okay, you can put me down now."

Sayoko hesitantly complied, gently putting down her master. Her face twisted in annoyance when she realized that the akumas weren't dead yet. With a low growl she aimed at one of the incoming Level 1s and fired a shot. The bullet went through the akuma, but it wasn't seemingly affected.

"It looks like its type is the weakest here, but how come it is not getting killed?"

"They should learn when to die," Miyagumi grumbled in response. "Sayo, I'll take it from here. My weapons are more effective, I'm sure."

"Bu—"

Miyagumi raised an arm and snapped her fingers, prompting to Sayoko to quietly watch. A spinning blue card appeared on top of Miyagumi's head, with an image of a green orb plastered against the front's white background. "Pro—" Miyagumi stopped and watched in amazement as Lenalee landed a few feet away from them. _She just flew...? _

Lenalee lifted her head, and her eyes widened. "Miyagumi-san!" She gasped. She activated her Innocence once again and flew towards her in top speed.

_"Miyagumi-sama!" _

Miyagumi whipped her head around just in time to see her bodyguard's body fall to the ground with a sickening _thud_.

"S-Sayo?" Miyagumi whimpered just as Lenalee landed behind her, wide-eyed. The blonde knelt down and gave her bodyguard a tentative pat on the shoulder. "S-Sayo...?" No response. Her heart beating quickly, she hooked her fingers under Sayoko's chin and turned her head so that it would face her. A smile was present on her pale face, and Miyagumi realized that her face—no, scratch that—her body's coloring was slowly turning into grey, with odd star patterns appearing. "Wait. What's happening? What's happening?!" She demanded, tears slowly making its way down, mixing with the sweat. Why was she crying? _No. She's not going to... She is not going to—_

"M-Miyagumi-sama... I'm glad you are safe." Sayoko muttered. The sad smile was the last thing that Miyagumi ever saw before the ashes—the remains of Sayoko's body—were picked up by the wind.

"S-Sayo?...Sayoko! Don't leave... please..." Miyagumi begged, her head raised as she watched the ashes whirl in the air, mocking her. She clawed desperately at the air, as if she wanted to grab the ashes. After realizing her efforts would be wasted, she stopped. "No, no, no, no! _SAYOKO!_"

"Ha! That's what you get when you provoke us! Now give us the Innocence, brat!"

Miyagumi stood up. She lumbered towards the akumas, with her head facing the ground. Like very hot flames, her body was burning angrily, and her body was engulfed by a dark aura.

She couldn't believe what was happening to her. Sayoko was gone. Just like that. Gone. It was another living nightmare. Another nightmare she can never ever escape from.

As she continued to lumber towards the akumas, the tears came harder, but she didn't care. She didn't care that people were gaping at her. She didn't care that the akumas were laughing and taunting her. Why would she, when the person that took care of her was gone?

"Die." She found herself saying. "Die." She repeated as she lifted her head. "Die." She repeated as she barred her fangs at the akumas.

* * *

Pls. review!

**Edited: 4/05/2013**


	4. A Vampire's Heart

4th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry I took so long with the update! I've been busy with school- especially with the NAT reviews going on!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

A Vampire's Heart

Lenalee stared at Miyagumi, her eyes bigger than saucers. _Are those fangs? _

_Of course they are! What are you, blind? _A nagging voice inside her head screamed.

She couldn't believe it.

There _must_ be some other explanation for this. She wasn't expecting the host to be a vampire—a real vampire, mind you. But then again, what _was _she expecting? The host seemed to know how to use her Innocence without even knowing what it was, so no matter how silly it sounded, Lenalee thought of Miyagumi as a magician of sorts.

She just shook her head and turned around to gauge her friends' reactions. They were surprised, but they weren't looking at Miyagumi. Instead, they were gaping at the green hardbound book that had almost hit Bookman on the head earlier was now flying.

Lenalee had no idea what was going on, but she knew that there are important things to take care of... and be surprised of. For instance, they had to defeat akumas, bring the host to the Order, and help her train to become an Exorcist.

_D'you really think it's easy? Of course not! _Nagging Voice exclaimed. _That thing is a vampire! And you actually think she's the host? A vampire! And aren't vampires_ "allergic"_ to holy things?_ It screeched.

"Thing? I don't think she's a 'thing!' Plus, she _is _the host! Why else would akumas be following her?" Lenalee whispered to herself.

_Please! She must have a twin... a _non_-vampire twin, _Nagging Voice scoffed.

_Uh, how is that possible? _Lenaleee wondered.

_Ugh! Whatever! But if you are sooo sure that she the host, fine then! _

"Fine." But Lenalee couldn't move. She just stayed rooted to her place, watching Miyagumi grieve. _Could it be I'm... scared? _

She recalled the time when Komui told her vampire stories. "They're awfully scary and powerful creatures, Lenalee." Komui had told her after telling her, her first vampire story.

"Eh? I'm scared! What if they turn me into a vampire?"

Lenalee remembered Komui chuckling softly. "Don't worry. They're not real. _They only exist in our imaginations_." He had assured his little sister.

"Phew, good!"

But the evidence of a real vampire was right in front of her! Then for the first time, Lenalee noticed Miyagumi's tears. Tears of anger and despair flowing down from her eyes. Another memory resurfaced.

"Nii-san! You know what? I think vampires don't have feelings!" Lenalee had exclaimed.

"Haha. Really, you think so?" Komui had asked little Lenalee.

"Well... yeah, I guess so... They don't hesitate in killing a person's life. Nor drinking a person's blood!" She explained cheerfully, without skipping a beat.

"Is that so? Yes, I guess you're right, sister."

The voice of the young vampire interrupted her thoughts, bringing her back to reality. "Y-You... creeps! Demons! You... you should die!" Miyagumi growled.

"Ah, yes. We've been told plenty of time by you that you want us to die,"

"By the way, do you know that 'akuma' literally means 'demon'?"

"Who cares about that?! All I care is that Sayoko. Is. DEAD!"

"So? As if _we _freaking care? The Earl gave us orders to kill you! _That's _what we care about. Level 1, get her."

The Level 1 akumas readied their canons as a voice cried out, "Miyagumi, watch out!" But Miyagumi didn't try to run for cover, instead, she opened her palm, and another spinning blue card appeared, a green glow shrouding it. Lenalee noticed that the back part had a sparkling blue diamond, while the front had a picture of a bow and arrow. Suddenly, the card glowed brighter until a bow and a bunch of arrows inside a gold quiver appeared in place of the card.

"What happened to the card?"

"That's not important!" screeched a Level 2. "Go, Level 1! Kill her NOW!"

The akumas attacked.

"The host!" Allen said, he swiped at a Level 1 with his claw and ran twoards her, only to abruptly screech to a stop a moment later.

An two arrows whizzed through the air, piercing an akuma's center. It quickly exploded and Allen watched as the soul mumbled its gratitude before disappearing like ribbons of smoke. Miyagumi shot more arrows until the only akumas left were the Level 2s.

"Alright. Is that all you got?" She barked at the surprised akumas.

"Wha—Grrr... I'll kill you myself!" The Level 2 said loudly as he flew towards Miyagumi.

Her lips curled into a small smirked as she reached for the quiver for more arrows. Upon finding out there were none, she narrowed her eyes in annoyance before another card appeared in front of her. The bow, quiver, and the card glowed simultaneously before the card was replaced by a silver gun. She dropped the bow and removed the quiver hanging from her shoulder to make a mad grab for the floating gun. As she reached for the gun, the bow and quiver disappeared, and the Level 2s found the chance to attack the weaponless girl.

One Level 2 threw a boomerang-shaped weapon with spikes protruding from the curve while a blast erupted from a fellow Level 2's mouth. Miyagumi jumped left, dodging the attacks as she fumbled to press the trigger. She landed near the base of withering tree and backed up against it. She pointed the gun at the Level 2 and shot repeatedly. The Exorcists watched in amazement as the akuma exploded.

"Who wants to feel that same explosion? I'll be glad to help you feel that!" Miyagumi barked. She aimed her eyes at the akuma that threw the boomerang and readied her gun.

"S-She... How was she able to learn to use her Innocence so quickly...?"

"THIS IS NOT INNOCENCE!"

_Boom! _

_There goes another akuma... _Lavi thought.

"Kanda! Wait, what are you—"

"No way I'm gonna let that girl get those akumas by herself... It's like... like... we're acting like weaklings by letting a twelve-year-old girl do the attacking for us. It should be the other way around!" Kanda replied as he charged. "Girl, out of my way!" He barked, as he slashed an akuma in half.

"What the...? Excuse me, but I am fourteen!" Miyagumi corrected him as she spun around to give him a glare, giving the akumas a chance.

"Aha!" One of them said, heading for her.

Miyagumi dodged and shoot the akuma, but the bullet only grazed it. She stumbled into a bush and accidentally let go of her gun in the process. She jumped off the bush and ran to retrieve the gun. But before she could even take three steps, Kanda got the gun from the ground and jumped to avoid the Level 2's sharp cat-like nails. He landed on top of its head and stabbed it before slicing it into half. The swordsman landed a few feet in front of Miyagumi and threw the gun in her direction. She caught it, surprise, and glanced at him unsurely. He responded with a cold glare and a "Che" before he went back to slicing more demons.

_Who does he think he is? _

Finally, after a few minutes, the battle ended.

"Ah, Kanda, good one! You were able to defeat the akumas!" Lavi congratulated Kanda, offering him a friendly pat.

"You didn't even help that much!" He growled.

Miyagumi walked towards the young Exorcists, making them fall silent. Her scowl proved that she was annoyed, but her sad eyes told a very different story.

With a sigh, Miyagumi gave up trying to look scary. She changed direction and approached the spot where Sayoko's body fell. She wanted to protect her bodyguard, not the other way around. But it really _was _the redhead's job to protect her master, even if it meant giving up her life. Which she did.

She broke into another set of tears as she knelt on the ground. A fresh set of tears strolled down and Miyagumi buried her face into her hands. "Why is this happening to me? I don't deserve this... _You _don't deserve this!"

After a few seconds, she turned quite and much to the surprise of the others, she fainted.

"Whoa, whoa, hey! What happened? A while ago she—"

"Isn't it obvious? She is very tired form today's events," A clipped voice explained.

Everyone turned to the voice's source and they found themselves staring at the flying book.

"It talks," Bookman pointed out dryly.

"What else would be able to talk?" The book snorted. No response. He sighed. "Never mind. Look, you can stop gawking at me. We need to bring Miyagumi to the—"

"The Order. The Black Order," Allen interrupted.

"Black Order?" Warlock asked.

"As much as we'd want to explain to a talking book what we are and where we came from, we need to bring her to the Order to confirm her condition." Bookman said, nodding towards Miyagumi.

"And I can trust you because...?"

"What about you? Do you seriously think we can trust a talking book?"

"The name's Warlock!" The book informed them. "I swear, if only they gave me eyes then I would already be burning holes through your skull!" Warlock flew closer to Kanda and stopped right in front of his face. Kanda assumed he was burning holes through his skull with imaginary eyes.

"Scaaary," Kanda mumbled sarcastically. He yanked Warlock using the brown leather strap attached to it. "While you're doing whatever you are doing, care to finally inform us why we should trust you two?"

"Hey, watch it!" Kanda immediately let go of the strap and Warlock dropped to the floor with a strangled scream.

"Now I know why I can't stand books," Kanda grumbled as he squatted and drew out Mugen. He pointed the blade at the book who seemed to quiver. "Are you going to talk or what?"

"Alright, alright!" Warlock sighed. "Look, I know it seems weird that Miyagumi's a vampire and I'm a talking book, but hey! What's not weird in this world? And besides, just because Miyagumi's lineage stems down from ferocious, blood-sucking mons—" Warlock caught his voice and cleared his throat before continuing. "Just because Miyagumi's a vampire doesn't mean she's all that evil. She's bratty, alright, but definitely not evil. _If_ she was your typical blood-sucking beast, then don't you think all of you could've dead by now?"

Lavi tilted his head to right. "True," he muttered thoughtfully.

Kanda shot him an incredulous look, his sword still pointed at Warlock. "Do you seriously believe that a _vampire _can be a host? Sure, maybe she's not evil but a host? That's nonsense!"

"A... host," Warlock said, more to himself than the other others. "Does that have something to do with the Black Order, Innocence, and... whatever you are?"

"Exorcists. We're Exorcists," Allen said helpfully.

"Huh. And now that I have answered your question, how can I trust you Exorcists?"

"Because you can." Lenalee replied firmly. Everyone turned to look at her and she found herself smiling sadly. "We will help her get better soon and you can stay with us until you sort out things." She glanced at Miyagumi's unconscious figure. "She has lost a friend; maybe she can gain new ones in the Order."

"Here we go," Lavi said as he gently picked up Miyagumi to carry her. "Let's go?"

Warlock was silent as he carefully assessed the situation. "Alright, then," he sighed, "let's go the Black Order."

As Lenalee watched her friends leave with Miyagumi, she wondered for the first time, what was really inside a vampire's heart.

* * *

Pls. review!

Okay, so yes, Miyagumi _is _a vampire. I made her one 'cause I think it would be a very interesting concept to work with, and there will be quite a few twists to this fanfic.

**Edited: 4/06/2013**


	5. The Black Order

5th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry I wasn't able to update! Busy with some stories and school (projects are popping up). We also had the NAT post test last Feb. 22 and we'll also have the NAT at March 14. I was also in the Astro Camp last Feb. 24- 25. And when I went home, I was so tired I had a seven hour nap. I even skipped lunch! Ah, anyways...

Tnx for adding this story to your Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

The Black Order

A white light hit Miyagumi as soon as she woke up, momentarily blinding her. She slowly rubbed her watery eyes—has she been crying?—until she was able to see again. She opened an eye, and then another. She was sure the sleepiness had worn off after the light hit her, so how come she was still seeing the light?

Her eyes finally adjusted to the brightness and saw that the light was coming from bulbs protected by one long, rectangular piece of glass. A ceiling light.

"Oh, you're awake. Are you feeling better now?"

She turned her head to the left, looking at the source of the kind voice. She glanced at Lenalee as the young Chinese hurried over to Miyagumi, placing a stool beside her cot so she could sit.

Miyagumi tried sit up, but the pain in her back forced her to stay in the position she was in. "What are you talking about?" She asked, trying hard not to wince.

Lenalee knit her black eyebrows in confusion. "After what you've been through—"

"I have been through nothing!"

Lenalee's eyes widened. _Oh dear, _she thought, _she's still in the state of unacceptance, isn't she?_

"Um..." Lenalee tried to lock eyes with Warlock, but since the book had no eyes, she locked eyes with the wolf.

"Miyagumi-san, is it?" The only response was the sound of silence. "Or would you want me to call you by your surname?" She tried again.

The younger girl established a brief eye contact with Lenalee's dark eyes before looking down at her loosening fists. "What do you want?"

Lenalee smiled in response. So the patient was finally reacting to her name, which was good. But the next part would be hard. Lenalee always hated this part. She had a sinking feeling that Miyagumi remembered Sayoko dying, but she still had to explain further what had happened. "Well. You see, it's about, uh..." She was stammering. She never understood why she always stammered when doing this. She always had to explain to the patients about what they had experience, per the request of her brother as Komui Lee thought her gentle, sisterly nature would help calm the crazy things going through the would-be Exorcists minds—

Miyagumi let out a frustrated huff and covered herself with a white blanket Ugh! White was the color of peace, and the young vampire, was _so _not feeling peaceful. "I already know what happened. I still remember it so you don't have to repeat the whole scenario to me. Just shut up."

"A-Ah," Lenalee said, surprised. She slipped her hand in her pocket and started to fiddle with the content. She was supposed to give the item to Miyagumi after she woke up, but now that the said girl was hididng under the covers, Lenalee knew it wasn't the right time to give it to her. "I guess I should take my leave." She was about to stand up when a pair of pale hands cupped her shoulders. Lenalee looked up and her eyes met with comforting brown ones. "R-Rosette-san?"

"You are right, Lenalee-chan," the nurse softly said. "You must give the girl some space for a few hours. You yourself should understand how she feels like, yes?"

Lenalee took one final look at the lump under the white sheet before lowering her eyes. _"Hai." _As soon as Rosette let go of her, she stood up and quietly made her way towards the door.

Rosette smiled after Lenalee had left. "I suppose you are her only guardian now, yes?" She questioned, looking down at the book beside the stool.

Warlock made a move that Rosette guessed to be a nod. "Miyagumi still has some family members left in Japan, but those who she really was close too, including Sayoko, had already passed on." Rosette nodded and for a moment, they were silent until Warlock groaned out, "Speaking of which, those left in Japan will definitely give us an earful as soon as they hear the events. They'll order us to return but the reason why Miyagumi arranged this vacation was to have a reason to escape that has been going on in her family, you know?"

Rosette's red-stained lips frowned slightly as she mulled over the book's words. "It will be hard for you to go home," she whispered.

oo00oo

Miyagumi stirred and her eyes popped open. Unlike before, she was met with darkness, and when she was about to throw off the blanket, she hesitated. Was Lenalee still sitting beside her cot?

She turned her head to the side and eyed an outline of a slim, tall body. Muffled talking could be heard but Miyagumi couldn't exactly pinpoint the owner of the voices. She could hear Warlock's high-pitched, throaty voice but the other voice wasn't familiar.

Slowly and cautiously, like a frightened prey emerging from a bush, she pulled out the cover. But to her surprise, a brunette dressed in head to toe white was sitting beside her. The lady's eyes had the same chocolate-y hue as Miyagumi, but there was something more comforting about them.

Rosette's eyes crinkled hello. "Hello, I am Rosette. Your name is Miyagumi Mochizuki, yes? Please to meet you."

"Yes, that's my name. Who told you?" Miyagumi responded.

"Book-kun told me."

"Book-kun?" Miyagumi blurted. She stuffed back a guffaw as she shot a dubious glance at Warlock.

"I've been trying to tell her my name, but she says—"

"Book-kun sounds cute!" Rosette interrupted, her narrow eyes bright with humor. "And it is very fitting, indeed."

Ignoring the bickering of the two, Miyagumi asked, "Lenalee... where is she?"

As if on cue, the door opened and Lenalee shyly peeked in. Her eyes widened in delight upon seeing that the vampire was finally awake. "I'll be coming in now," she sweetly told the person behind her. "Thanks Johnny." She stepped in and closed the door softly. "Has the pain gone away?"

_The pain of what? Losing Sayo? No. _Breathing heavily, Miyagumi managed a sarcastic grin. "If you're talking about my back pain from the fall, I guess I can deal with it."

Lenalee blinked at Miyagumi's response. "I-I didn't mean—" She caught herself before forcing a big smile. "That's great. Do you think you'll be okay walking around the Black Order or do you still want to rest?"

Miyagumi arched an eyebrow suspiciously. "Why?"

"You'll be toured around, of course. And there are also people to meet!"

"Why?"

"Oh. Well, it is necessary for your stay here," Lenalee replied. The girl's questions were truly making her uncomfortable. But she couldn't blame her for asking. "So, do you want to join me in the tour?"

Miyagumi glanced at Warlock. "You can go now if you want." He turned to Lenalee. "But what do you mean by 'stay'?"

"Warlock." Miyagumi told the book in a firm voice, giving him a not-now look. "Alright," she said slowly, "I'll go with you." She jumped off the bed, feeling slightly dizzy and sick.

"That's good," Lenalee said cheerfully, opening the door for Miyagumi.

"Bye, Miyagumi-chan. Bye, Book-kun. It was nice knowing you!"

"For the last time, my name is—"

_Slam!_

Aside from the footsteps echoing in the hallway, it was silent. And awkward.

Clearing her throat, Miyagumi asked, "So The Black Order, right? That's where are?" Lenalee nodded her head, waving at ayoung man. "Is it some kind of lab?" She asked againas they passed by an open room that showed a bunch of men rushing about in cloaks.

"Oh, you'll know soon," Lenalee said mysteriously. The effect was broken, though, when started giggling. "Let's start?"

oo00oo

"This is the Dining Hall," Lenalee began, at a massive area that housed people in uniforms eating on wooden benches and tables.

Miyagumi peeked in, hiking up the leather strap of Warlock on her shoulders. She eyed a table broken in half before her eyes travelled to the paintings that hung around the corners of the hall. The piantings reminded her of museum-worthy art that shouldn't be simply placed in a room full of rowdy... _Exorcists_.

"Hey, Lenalee!" Lavi suddenly shouted, waving them over. He was sitting at the table across the broken one, along with Allen who smiled fondly at them.

"Hi, Lavi and Allen. This is Miyagumi Mochizuki. Miyagumi, this Lavi and Allen Walker." Lenalee introduced the three, motioning to the two boys respectively.

"Hey, Miyagumi," Lavi winked.

"Glad you're feeling better," Allen smiled. He pushed a tray filled with food twoards the girl's direction. "Would you want some?"

"No thanks," Miyagumi cringed, pushing back the tray.

Allen's smile fell.

"Uh, are you going to meet the Supervisor?" Lavi stepped in.

"Who?"

"The Supervisor," Lenalee repeated. "And no, not yet."

"Who's the Supervisor?"

"My brother, Komui Lee. You'll meet him soon."

"Ha, good luck with that!" Lavi snorted. Allen's smile returned as he teasingly punched Lavi.

"Well, say bye!" Lenalee chcukled, waving at the two before leading Miyagumi to the third floor. As they approached closer, Miyagumi could hear sounds of cheering.

_"Go, Gramps! Beat Kanda for us!" _

"What's going on?" The way her big eyes shone, it was obvious she was clearly in awe.

She watched as heavily bruised cheered for an old man fighting against a blue haired swordsman. Miyagumi recognized them as the people who were with Allen, Lavi, and Lenalee when they first met.

"They're practicing." Lenalee explained. "The man with the long hair is Kanda Yu and he's seriously strong, as you can see. The other person with the panda-like circle is Bookman."

As they left the Practice Hall, they passed by one of the white stone columns. A girl, probably in her early twenties, was leaning against it. Her gloved hands were crossed in front of her chest and flowing dark brown locks framed her tan face. She broke away from the on-going battle and followed Lenalee and Miyagumi with her grey-blue eyes. A smirk was playing on her lips as she watched the pair leave. _Life in the Order will be interesting now._

oo00oo

After they left the Practice Hall, they passed by the Lounge—a cozy-looking room stuffed with sofas and outdated magazines stacked on top of coffee tables—and after a brief rest there, Lenalee had announced they were finally going to see her brother.

When Lavi had wished Miyagumi good luck, she was expecting the Supervisor to be the exact opposites of sugar, spice, and everything nice. But when they stepped into his cluttered office, she wasn't prepared for what she saw.

A man with brushed down hair and glasses approached them excitedly, a rabbit mug in his hands. There was a glint in his eye that looked crazy in Miyagumi's opinion, but it didn't seem to bother Lenalee.

"Hello! I'm the Supervisor, Komui Lee, at your service! _Hai, hai, hai!_" Komui greeted them.

"Um, h-hi. I'm Mochizuki Miyagumi..."

Komui smiled. "Now that the pleasantries are done, let's go down!" He clapped his hands together and led his sister and Miyagumi to a place full of busy working people. "By the way, I'm sorry about what happened to your guardian, Miyagumi-chan. Her name is Sayoko, right?"

Startled, all Miyagumi could say was, "Y-Yeah. Thank you."

"She was brave, wasn't she?"

"She was."

The Black Order had a holy vibe to it, so how come she felt so welcomed here?

They entered a room stocked with medicine cabinets and a big lamp shining down on a little bed.

"Let's take a look at your Innocence, shall we?"

* * *

Pls. review!

**Edited: 4/06/2013**


	6. Holy Gems

6th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry I wasn't able to update sooner! We had the NAT last March 14, then, we had our 4th Quarter PT (the day after the NAT). But now it's all over... SUMMER! Though, I may not be able to update that much (again), because we're going to the States on March 23 till the end of May, so it's gonna be hectic... But I'll try to go to this website as much as possible!

I'd like to thank **bcozy **(read her story _The Book_, it's ah-mazing!) for reviewing this story. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for all those who added this in their Alerts and Favorites! :3

Sadly, I don't own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Holy Gems

"Innocence?" Miyagumi repeated, bewildered. "That's what those... those akumas kept asking me for. 'Where is your Innocence?'" She paused suddenly, looking at Komui with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What does Innocence have to do with all of this, anyway?"

"Well, Innocence is a powerful substance that Exorcists use to defeat the Millennium Earl and his team of akumas." Komui explained. "The Millennium Earl is the master and creator of the akuma. He is a truly terrifying being and our worst opponent." He added with a shake of a sad shake of his head. "You will learn more about him, though, in the days to come." He took a sip from his rabbit mug before the joyous expression on his face returned. "Now, back to the matter at hand! Your Innocence, Miyagumi-chan?"

Miyagumi stared at Komui blankly. "What's my Innocence?"

They both turned to look at Lenalee who was smiling shyly under the heat of their stares. "It's probably your cards," she muttered. Hopefully, Miyagumi really _was _the host they were supposed to fetch.

"But that's my vampire ability," Miyagumi protested quietly.

"Maybe it's _both_ your vampire ability and your Innocence," Komui suggested.

"I-I guess so," she stammered unsurely.

Komui smiled again as Miyagumi snapped her fingers and the bed was enveloped in a faint green glow. Cards appeared on top of the table one by one. "Ooohhh," Komui cooed, adjusting his glasses when the light faded away. Even though he had seen kinds of Innocence many times, he was always still in awe when a would-be Exorcist would present his Innocence to him. "May I?" Komui asked Miyagumi, indicating if he could touch the cards. Miyagumi nodded her head.

Carefully, the Supervisor picked up one of the cards and examined it. "Hmm..." He muttered to himself, turning the card to its back. "Well, this is obviously an Equip type... _If _it's Innocence." He announced.

"A what?"

"The Accommodators who have this type of Innocence invoke their Innocence in external anti-Akuma weapons. Most of the Exorcists are of this type," Komui explained.

"Got it," Miyagumi muttered, rolling her eyes.

Komui simply laughed. "Imagine a gem-like object that has the power to destroy akumas embedded in an external weapon, like... let's say, a gun! That means the bullets shot would be able to successfully defeat akumas, perhaps even the Earl and his family."

"Got it," she said again, this time more truthfully.

"Hmmm," Komui narrowed his eyes at the card, obviously deep in thought.

"What is it?"

"Miyagumi-chan, since when did you have these cards?"

She was surprised by the question. Why would Komui want to know about that? Nevertheless, she still answered it. "Probably when I was five or six. I can't remember it clearly."

"And you've been attacked by akumas ever since?"

"Only when I arrived in England." She paused, scratching her head. "Or maybe I was already chased by akumas before, but I never knew. There could be a chance that I killed an akuma without knowing."

"I see, I see," Komui mumbled to himself. He settled the card back on the examination bed. _Odd that the Millennium Earl only sent his akumas now. _"Anyways, we should go to Hevlaska to determine the sycronization rate with your Innocence."

"Alaska? Isn't that a place?"

"No, Miyagumi. Hevlaska, not Alaska," Lenalee corrected the blushing vampire. "We're going to see Hevlaska to see if your cards really are Innocence and if it is, she is going to determine the synchronization rate of your Innocence with you."

Miyagumi hesitantly nodded her head and watched as the sibling pair walked away. She approached the table and the cards faded away until only one was left.

"What are you doing?" Warlock demanded her. "They're going to leave us!"

Ignoring him, Miyagumi clutched the lone card and stared at the image plastered at the front: a green orb. This was supposed to be the card she was going to use to protect herself and Sayoko until she got distracted. A string of profanities rolled of her tongue, glaring at the card until it disappeared.

"Miyagumi, are you coming?" Komui stopped walking and looked over his shoulder curiously.

"Nii-san?" Lenalee asked. Her eyebrows crinkled in concern when she followed her older borther's gaze and saw Miyagumi with head faced down and hands curled into fists. "M-Mochizuki-san...?"

"Why?"

"What do you mean? If it's about Hevlaska, you don't have to be sc—"

"Why are you all so nice to me?" Her eyes were still on her scuffed shoes, and she realized her vision was getting blurry.

"Why shouldn't we be?" Lenalee answered back gently, approaching Miyagumi and kneeling down near her like she was a child bursting another tantrum. And in a way, Miyagumi was.

"Is it because of what happened when we met?" Miyagumi demanded. When she didn't get any response, she continued. "If that's the reason, then tell me: if Sayoko didn't die and if I didn't faint, would you still be acting like this?"

"We..."

"I'm a vampire!" Miyagumi exclaimed, anger in her voice. "All this talk about the Millennium Earl, Innocence, Exorcists... it has something to do with God, doesn't it? So why would followers of God be kind to a vampire?"

The tears were coming down now, and Miyagumi wiped them off with the sleeve of her shirt. She couldn't believe that she was having this outburst when everything was going smoothly. She was going to learn more about the Black Order and the Millennium Earl, which could help her when it comes to extracting her revenge for Sayoko's death.

So why now?

Miyagumi had been here almost all day—heck, it was probably late at night now—and yet the gravity of everything that had happened to her earlier that day only came crashing down on her shoulders just_ now_.

The startled Lenalee turned to her brother with a look of help. With a nod and a clear of his throat Komui gently told the vampire, "There must be a reason why you're here, Miyagumi-chan. I don't know what it is but I'm sure God has a good reason. Now, come. After we visit Hevlaska, you can rest in your brand new room! How does that sound?"

"Yeah, Miyagumi," Warlock said. It was one of those rare moments in which he toned down his voice into a more gentle one. "I don't know what's going on either, but I bet it's good!"

Komui's eyes widened in pleasant surprise, and was just about to exclaim out "It talks!" when a sniffled cut him off. "Y-Yeah." Miyagumi mumbled. She wiped her tears away again before looking up with a smile gracing her face. "I'm sorry about that. I was just..."

"Don't worry," Lenalee interrupted. "Everyone has moments like these, right, Komui nii-san?"

"What? I mean, yes, yes," Komui coughed, snapping out of his Warlock-induced trance. "So are you ready to pay Hevlaska a visit now?"

"I'm ready."

oo00oo

Miyagumi reluctantly stepped onto the metal triangle, using the partitions for balance. As soon as everyone was onboard, Komui pulled down a lever, causing the triangular transportation to slowly descend to a darkened area.

"What is this place?" Miyagumi asked in amazement.

"This where Hevlaska is,"

"And Hevlaska, is she or he...?"

"You'll see,"

Doing her best not to show her annoyance, Miyagumi tried to adjust to darkness to spot a figure that resembled "Hevlaska."

"We have gotten our hands on a god, once again." A voice said. Suddenly, lights flashed on four figures.

"Our bosses, the Commanders-in-Chief," Komui explained. "Now, show you merit to our leaders, Miyagumi-chan."

"Wha—"

A pair of glowing white things wrapped around Miyagumi's torso, prompting her to shriek. "What the...? Whatever you are, let go of me!" As she was dragged deeper into the darkness, she realized she was being held by two translucent hands. The darkness, though, was overcome with another white glow as a strange figure appeared before her.

"I-I-Innocence..."

"Eeep! What are you?"

"That's Helvaska!" Komui shouted.

"Mochizuki-san, show her your cards!" Lenalee advised.

"My... cards?"

"Yes, she needs to find out the synchronization rate!"

"B—"

"Just do it!"

"F-Fine." Miyagumi huffed, forcing a brave face.

A card floated above her head and Hevlaska grabbed the floating card with a tentacle. With her free tentacles, the Exorcist wrapped the squirming Miyagumi around.

"Supervisor, what is going on?" Warlock, who had managed to free himself from Miyagumi before she got carried away, demanded.

"No need to be angry. She's okay," He assured the book. "Just watch."

Miyagumi tried to kick Hevlaska, but no matter how hard she tried, her efforts were in vain.

Finally Hevlaska calmly said, "Stop. I am not an enemy, so please relax."

"N-Not... an enemy?" Miyagumi wondered.

Hevlaska leaned closer to the vampire until they touched foreheads.

A bright light took over the room. "One percent... Fifteen percent... Forty five percent... Sixty percent... Seventy-nine percent..." The light disappeared. "It seems that seventy-nine percent is the maximum synchro-ratio with your weapon." Hevlaska announced.

"What...?"

"That's how Hevlaska gets the synchronization rate of an Exorcist," Lenalee explained cheerfully.

"You mean by scaring them?" Warlcok asked sarcastically.

"Synchro-ratio?" Miyagumi repeated. She was calmer, now that Hevlaska loosened her grip.

"It's the numeric reading for the life line of your anti-akuma weapon," Hevlaska explained. "The lower the sync is, the harder for the host to activate it. It might even endanger the host to the extent of killing him." She added then smiled humbly at the girl. "I had no intention of scaring you; I just wanted to feel your Innocence, in order to know your sync rate. But I still apologize for I know that this an unwanted experience for you." She gently put her back on the triangle.

"I guess it's alright, now that you've explained..."

With a nod, Hevlaska disappeared.

A moment passed before Miyagumi glared at Komui, even at his sister. "You... Did. Not. Tell. Me. About. This!" She considered pouncing Komui and pointing a a sword down his throat, but decided against it. She already gave him and Lenalee a hard time during her outburst, so she thought she would save it for some other time.

"Sorry, but all new members must have their Innocence checked,"

"You should've told me that!" Miyagumi all but growled. The idea of attacking him was getting more appealing by the minute.

"Miyagumi, may God's grace be with you."

And just like that, they were going up.

oo00oo

"Lenalee will be leading you to your new room. It'll also be a good time for more detailed explanations as to how everything works here," Komui told them after ascending.

"Okay."

They were just about to leave when Komui stopped them. "Miyagumi, wait. I forgot to tell you, you have to give your Innocence a 'name.'"

"A name?" Miyagumi asked, stifling laughter. All was well now that they were far away from her outburst and Hevlaska. "A name for my cards. Is that what you're saying?"

"Yes. Like what we call my Innocence, which is the Dark Boots. Or Kanda's, Mugen. Or Allen's—"

"I have it!" Miyagumi said proudly. "Holy Gems."

* * *

Pls. review!

For this chapter and the previous one, I had to watch an episode of D. Gray Man. Ah, brings back memories. Oh, and by the way, I can't believe that Allen was kicked out of the Order and recognized as a Noah! OMG! Now I don't know who really are the enemies, the Earl or the Order? Hmmm...

Pray for Japan that they'll be okay, with what is happening to their country. And for all those Filipino people pray for the Filipinos that were executed in China!

**Edited: 4/07/2013**


	7. Explanations

7th chapter- enjoy!

I apologize for not being able to update any sooner. It's been busy here in the US.

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts. :3

Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Explanations

"Hmm, Holy Gems, huh? That was fast thinking," Lenalee thought out loud, pulling the vampire in front of one of the many doors that took space in the corridor.

"Actually, the cards were already called that even before I came to know about Exorcists," Miyagumi corrected.

"What do you mean?"

"Holy Gems is what I call my _vampire ability_," she explained further. "Sometimes we give names to our abilities so that we don't have to delve into detail. Think of it as a shortcut. But sometimes we just do it because it's fun."

"I see," the Exorcist bobbed her head in understanding. She still wasn't used to the fact that vampires weren't all that blood-thirsty or they didn't seem to be hurting when they came across a religious item. "Well, here we are. This is your new home, new room." She added, giving the door a slight push and switching the lights on.

"Even vampires like cheery colors," Miyagumi muttered, thinking of her brightly-lit and cozy room.

I'll leave you here to rest. Come to the Dining Hall whenever you're ready," Lenalee said, ignoring the complaint. "I still wasn't able to explain everything, so just look for me there and I'll tell you the rest." She waved good bye before stepping out of the room and closing the door gently.

"The tiles remind me of a chess board," Warlock suddenly commented. Miyagumi put down the book on top of her bed and he went around the room, like checking the comfortability of the room.

"Nah, more like diners," Miyagumi replied. She walked over to the bed and sat on it, fluffing the pillow. "At least this bed is comfy."

"I don't like this room one bit... though there's this nice painting." Warlock flew over to the painting of a masked jester juggling three balls as he balanced on top of a bigger ball.

Miyagumi shuddered. Something about the jester's smile made her uncomfortable. "I prefer the painting of my family," she said honestly.

"Which is in Japan. And your clothes are still in the hotel suite," Warlock pointed out.

"Arg!" Miyagumi groaned. "But Komui doesn't even want me out of this place!"

"Sneak out?"

The Japanese thought about it for second before shaking her head no. "Let's just see what I can do to make this room officially ours," Miyagumi announced, plastering a fake smile.

They went about the room to clean up the place and arrange objects as they pleased. Miyagumi kept blabbering about where this and that should stand whereas Warlock only worked in silence. He was thinking how this was unlike Miyagumi. She hardly played by other's rules, especially if they were from strangers. And sneaking out of a guarded place to retrieve clothing was just icing on cake for her.

So why was Miyagumi being obedient today? She didn't even question Lenalee when she told her that the Order would be her permanent home now. Was something on her mind? Sayoko's death perhaps.

"Miyagumi…" Warlock started. The said girl was now snuggling under her beige blankets, her eyes closed.

"Yes?"

"I'm surprised that you didn't fight back when Lenalee said this is your new home."

Slowly, her eyes opened. A mixture of sadness and anger welled in them. "I want answers," Miyagumi simply said.

"Huh?"

"I want answers about this place and revenge."

"Revenge…?"

Mere sat up and glared at the book. "They killed Sayo, you idiot! Didn't nut job Komui say that the Order's purpose was to defeat the Earl and his akumas? What if they send me on a mission of some sort and I happen to encounter those nasty akumas again, or better yet, the Earl? I'll kick their sorry butts, there's revenge."

"But didn't revenge happen already?" Warlock pointed out. "You defeated the akumas that killed Sayoko."

"I just—" Miyagumi's voice faltered and she shrugged, changing the subject. "I'm hungry. We should go to the Dinner Hall now. I'll talk to Lenalee about how this Exorcist thing works."

Warlock sighed. There was no use arguing with her. He'd just make sure to have Miyagumi answer his questions later. "Miyagumi, wait up!"

oo00oo

Explosions of noise greeted Miyagumi and Warlock as they entered the Dinner Hall. Trailing behind a Line of people, she looked around the hall and spotted Lenalee. The Chinese was eating with the usual people, and seemed to have no problem at all using a table that looked like it was taped together. She glanced up and saw Miyagumi staring at her. She waved and Miyagumi waved back, smiling.

"Hellooo! May I take your order? I'll cook anything!"

Miyagumi whirled around and practically sweat dropped at the sight of the flamboyant chef grinning at her expectantly. She nervously took a step back and was about to run away when Warlock hissed, "What are you doing?"

"I change my mind. I'm not hungry. That guy's creepy... Is he gay?"

"So you don't want to eat anymore because you're creeped out?"

"Well, yeah. Look at the way he's—"

Jeryy cleared his throat. "Um, why are you talking to a flying book, Miss?"

"Nothing..." Miyagumi hesitantly chased her words with a smile, her fangs poking out slightly.

Jeryy nodded his head, not surprised. "Are you still hungry, vampire-san? You can order anything you want."

Miyagumi put a hand over her stomach, pouting. "In that case... I'll just get some salad and a half-glass of water," she finally decided. Food wins over fears, after all.

"Coming right up!"

Minutes later, Miyagumi was balancing a tray with one hand as she assessed the Dinner Hall. She was going to sit with Lenalee, of course, but she sensed that someone was thinking of doing the same thing. And that woman was Miranda Lotto.

Miranda, ignorant of the extra sharp glares that Miyagumi was aiming at her, walked to the repaired table in her signature manner—innocently, swiftly yet clumsily. Knowing that Miranda would reach Lenalee before she did if she didn't move her legs, took a deep breath and walked faster. She was not about to sit beside someone she hadn't fully met yet. They reached the table at the same time, but Miyagumi slammed down her tray on the table as she slid into the bench,

"Oh, hello. I didn't notice you were there," she lied.

Miranda stared at the girl for a moment, asking herself whether or not the girl was lying. Dismissing the thought with a shake of her head, she took the space beside Allen and smiled at Miyagumi. "Hi, I'm Miranda Lotto!"

"I'm Mochizuki Miyagumi,"

"Your last name sounds Japanese. Are you from Japan? Because Kanda-kun is Japanese too," Miranda offered.

"Miranda?"

"Yes?"

"Please shut up." Kanda grumbled coldly.

"Okay," Miranda's smile wavered, but didn't completely disappeared. She was used to Kanda's coldness. Somehow.

"Looks like you finally arrived," Lenalee teased. "For a minute, we thought you wouldn't show up."

"Food keeps me alive,"

"I thought you drink blood?" Lavi said.

He grabbed Allen's neck and pretended to suck blood without warning. "Lavi, cut it out!" Allen mumbled to the laughing Lavi.

"It's against Ancient Laws," Miyagumi replied. "But there _are_ some vampires who have the guts to break those laws." She added with a shrug. She placed Warlock beside her and pulled out a packet of blood-red pills from her pocket. Everyone from the table watched curiously as she ripped open the packet and took out a pill before placing it back in her pocket. With a flourish, she dropped the pill in her glass of water. The pill then dissolved into a pinkish red substance before mixing with the water.

"What is that?" Allen asked.

"It's a substitute for blood," Miyagumi made a move to sip her drink before pointing the glass in Allen's direction. The liquid in it swished around teasingly. "Do you want to try?" Her lips curved into a devilish grin.

Allen made a face. "I'd rather not,"

Miranda giggled, covering her mouth with a gloved hand.

"By the way," Miyagumi turned to Lenalee, "my things are still in the hotel, and Komui told me I can't go out."

"Komui found someone to fetch you things. George, I think,"

"Did... Did he get Sayoko things too?"

Silence.

"Who's Sayo?" Miranda asked a heartbeat later.

Ignoring her, Lenalee replied. "I'm really not sure, Mochizuki-san. Would you want me to call George and tell him to get her stuff too?"

"Maybe later..."

After a while, the chatters resumed and Miyagumi took the opportunity to talk to Lenalee.

"Look, do you think you can give to me the necessary information? I still have... stuff to do after this," Miyagumi blurted.

Lenalee closed her eyes and nodded, thinking the shortest way possible to explain to the new host about everything. "Alright," she finally replied. "Now listen, because this is a lot to take in." She launched into a detailed speech on how the Innocence came to be, the Black Order, the Millennium Earl, the Noahs, and akumas; the missions and even about the Finders. "Do you understand?"

Miyagumi nodded her head and chewed her food thoughtfully. Swallowing the last piece of lettuce she mumbled out, "I'm going to my room. Good night."

oo00oo

The first thing that Miyagumi saw when entered her room was Sayoko's things piled in a corner. She smiled sadly, remembering the old days.

"Are you sure you really want to stay?"

"Yes," Miyagumi sighed irritably. "I told you, I want revenge. And besides, it looks like being an Exorcist of this Order is... interesting?"

"You think?"

"Maybe,"

"But... But what about Rima and the others at Japan?" Warlock asked again.

"We'll contact them tomorrow. Right now, I just want to sleep."

Miyagumi opened the door to her bathroom and stared at the mirror, arranging her bangs. On the outside it looked everything was still the same, but starting tomorrow, everything would change.

* * *

Pls. review!

**Edited: 4/08/2013**


	8. Training

8th chapter- enjoy!

I'm sorry I wasn't able to update soon! My _tito's _(who's in America) computer got virus and I arrived in the Philippines two days ago!

I'd like to thank **oOlslollypopOo **for reviewing! Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Training

"You people woke me up at one o' clock in the morning!" Miyagumi screeched angrily at Allen and Lavi.

"S-Sorry… but we thought, that, um—"

"We thought that vampires are nocturnal," Lavi finished for his friend.

Miyagumi's eye twitched involuntarily. She always hated it whenever those words were spoken, even if they were somehow true.

"So there's no problem, right?" Allen asked hopefully.

"Actually, there _is_."

"T-There is?"

"Yes, there is." Miyagumi confirmed. "You see, didn't it enter your mind that most vampires are trying to fit in the mortal society, and to do that we should be sleeping just like them?" She didn't even wait for their answer. "Wouldn't people be suspicious when you sleep in the morning, and wake up during the night?" She paused for a moment to acknowledge their thoughtful faces. "We vampires must blend in. And to do that, we must do what you mortals do. And have you ever seen a mortal sleep in the morning?"

"Actually, yes. Lavi once he—"

"Ugh! Don't answer that. I'm just pointing out that we vampires act as mortals so they do not suspect us. You thought wrong." She stopped, thinking. "Well, actually, there _are _some vampires that are nocturnal, but you know what I mean."

"No?" Lavi tried.

Miyagumi's eyes flashed dangerously. "That is it! I had enough of you two people!"

"Um... You just met them," Warlock corrected her.

Ignoring the correction, she stepped towards the two Exorcists slowly and angrily.

"Allen?" Lavi gulped.

"Yeah?" Allen gulped back.

"Run."

Allen happily complied.

oo00oo

Eight o' clock in the morning meant delicious food and lazy conversing as Exorcists, Finders, and scientists alike enjoyed the peace. There were the occasional fights, courtesy of irritated Finders, but they were used to that.

However, they weren't used to two haggard Exorcists with duct tapes taped to their mouths sitting on the floor, their backs against each other.

"J-Jeryy... what is going on here?" Lenalee asked, clearly baffled.

"Oh, it seems that Allen-kun and Lavi-kun were hung on the chandelier by someone. They could've used their Innocence to get out, of course, but the suspect stole Lavi-kun's Innocence and immobilized Allen's left arm. But since Jeryy is here now, everything is alright!" Jeryy explained, slowly removing the boys' duct tapes. He chuckled sadly and shook his head when Allen and Lavi's screams of pain filled the room. Everyone else cringed in pity.

"Allen, Lavi! Are you okay?" Krory exclaimed, knitting his eyebrows in worry.

"I-I guess..." Allen muttered.

"So you slept here?"

"Obviously. Don't try it, though. It isn't very comfortable." Lavi replied, rubbing his head.

"Who hung you there?" Miranda asked.

Lavi was about to respond when he noticed a certain blonde head making her way to the front of the crowd.

"Slept tight?" Miyagumi sneered.

"Her." The boys pointed at the vampire.

Although Miyagumi was still in her pink pyjamas, it was obvious that she didn't wake up in the right side of the bed. Her eyes were red and blotchy, as if she had been crying and every now and then, she would be sniffling. Those who noticed her sad appearance exchanged curious glances, but did not say a word of it.

"Is she here to torture us with those comfy-looking PJs?" Lavi moaned.

"Probably," she shrugged. "I hope you guys learned your lesson for disturbing my sleep. Now if anyone needs me, I'll be in my room." She started to walk away, but then stopped. "On a second thought, if anyone needs me, I'm in my room, but _don't _wake me up. Or else..." The threat hung in the air as she left.

"That girl... She has worse attitude problems than Kanda." Allen sighed. Before Kanda was able to say anything, an arrow shot through the air. Allen dodged it, causing the arrow to narrowly miss the person behind him, Krory. When it hit the floor, it turned into dust.

"I think she heard that..." Allen scratched his head nervously.

"You think?" Kanda sighed.

oo00oo

"Why do you want me to come here?" Miyagumi whined as she got dragged by Allen and Lavi into the Practice Hall.

"For your training, duh." Lavi explained. "Didn't Lenalee give you the tour already?"

"I already do training!" Miyagumi rasped, pulling her hands out of the boys' grasps. She glared at them as she massaged her wrists.

"You do?" Allen raised an eyebrow. "Since when?"

"Ever since I was ten!" Miyagumi shot back. "Now if you excuse me, I want to go back and finish my... stuff." she added, turning around to go down.

Lavi stopped the girl by putting a hand on her shoulder. "What stuff?"

"Important stuff, duh."

"What important stuff?"

"Oohh, busted!" Warlock cackled. Miyagumi silenced him with a glare.

Miyagumi looked up. "You know what?" She finally decided.

"What?"

"NONE OF YOUR BUISNESS!" She screeched and stomped away.

She had only stepped on the fifth step when a huge white claw blocked her path. "What the...?" She spun around and was surprised to find that Allen's arm was the claw. "What... is that?" She asked in amazement.

"This is my Innocence," Allen explained, a peaceful smile gracing his face. "Now, whether you like it or not, you are going to start your training. Think of it as a challenge. We challenge you."

Miyagumi's eyes widened, but her mouth tugged up into a smile. "Heh. You're telling that to a vampire who practically lives to fight."

"Oh, so _now_ you want to do your training," Lavi scratched his head.

"No! I—Ugh, whatever! Just know you'll never win."

"We'll see about that."

The next thing that Miyagumi knew, Lavi pulled out his hammer and said, _"Hi Ban: Gouka Kaijin!" _In that moment, a torrent of flames in a shape of a snake started to make its way to Miyagumi.

Her eyes widened in alarm. "Warlock!"

Warlock flew high at the same time Miyagumi jumped high enough to reach Warlock and land on him.

Allen watched as the flames missed them both. "So I guess this would be the training, Lavi?"

"Guess so," Lavi shrugged.

"So you ready to fight me, eh?" Miyagumi smirked. A faint green glow appeared and a few of Miyagumi's cards appeared. The cards morphed into what looked like pointy glass shards. Without warning, the glass shards hurtled towards the boys, but they dodged it, entering one of the training facilities.

"Allen!"

"I know. Cross Grave!"

A stream of powerful Innocence energy started going straight to them. But Warlock flew to the left and dodged the attack. He flew straight into the facility that Allen and Lavi entered.

Miyagumi ducked when she was about to hit the ceiling and at the same time, Lavi did another attack, similar to the one earlier. "Warlock!" Miyagumi shouted.

Warlock was surprised to see the flames going straight to them that he flew higher, causing Miyagumi to almost bump her head.

"You were supposed to go left or down! Not up!"

"Sorry. Got distracted."

"Hey, why don't you go down and use your legs, rather than staying up in the air and use Warlock's face a mat?" Lavi challenged.

Miyagumi's eyes flashed. "Fine. I'll go down, alright. I'll go down and land on you!" With that, she jumped and landed on Lavi's shoulders and sat on them.

"Get offa me! You're heavy!" Lavi complained. He started to panic and run around in circles, staggering under the weight of the Exorcist.

Miyagumi got off of him, doing something that resembled a back flip. And using the back flip, she was able to kick Lavi at the back, which made him lose balance and fall.

"Lavi! Are you okay?" Allen asked, rushing to his friend worriedly.

Lavi stood up, sighing. "Yeah, I'm okay."

"Told ya I'll land on you." Miyagumi interrupted them, smiling as she walked towards them.

By this time, some Finders and a few Exorcists stopped training to see them train instead.

"You'll pay for that!" Lavi screamed angrily. "_Konbo Ban: Gouraiten !"_

A combination of what looked like fire and iron turned into a snake and went straight to them. Miyagumi tried to dodge it, but it was able to hit her left arm. "KYAAH!"

And to everyone's horror, her whole right arm burst into flames, turned into black before falling off her body. A few seconds after it reached the floor, it turned into ash. Miyagumi staggered a little bit, her face full of pain and surprise, until she fell on the floor, unconscious.

"LAVI! What did you do?" Allen and the others gasped.

"I took her arm off indirectly!" He screamed back, rushing to the fallen girl. But when he reached her, something was not right—and it was not just because it was weird seeing Miyagumi missing an arm. Warlock wasn't freaking out. Miyagumi wasn't bleeding. Before he was able to assess the situation more carefully, Miyagumi suddenly grabbed him with her arm. "What the freakin' heck?" He screamed. He tried to pull away, but her grip was too tight.

"Don't be stupid, Lavi. Sure, attacks like that could cut some of my body parts. But since it's not a Hunter's weapon, I was able to regenerate a new one fast."

"Um... Are you going to let go of me now?" Lavi asked nervously. "It hurts."

"Sure, I will. But what's going to happen to you next will hurt you more." Miyagumi responded, standing up, never letting go of Lavi's arm. The next thing he knew, he was flying and hitting a pillar.

The arm-coming-off and Lavi-flying scenarios attracted more people. "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" They screamed. Some were rooting for Allen and Lavi. A few were for Miyagumi.

And that's what happened for the next two hours. Cheering, fighting, flying, and arms falling off.

After two hours, Miyagumi was starting to get tired. She didn't stop, though. She wouldn't stop until someone else did.

Miyagumi had just dodged an attack from Allen. _Stupid claw of his, _she thought. _I mean, the thing can change sizes!_

"Innocence, activate: Cross β!" Allen's Innocence morphed into something that resembled cannon.

"Great! And now it can change into something else too!" She complained, face palming herself. She dodged an attack from the new version of the Innocence. She looked around for a second, distracted. It felt like someone was watching her. Sure, there _are _people watching her. But it was a different feeling. It felt like someone was hiding and... spying on her.

Allen found his chance. His Innocence morphed back into Cross α and he ran towards her.

Miyagumi sensed it too late. She whirled around just as Allen jumped on top of her. She was trapped by him and his Innocence that acted like her cage.

"You lose, I guess." Allen smiled politely.

Smoke practically came out of her nose. She was furious. She hated to lose; she despised it. What would her aunt say if she lost in a battle like this? And this was just training. The next thing that happened was unexpected: she bit Allen's right hand.

"GAAAAH!" Allen's left arm turned back into its regular form as he stood up and started to run around in circles. "She bit me! She bit me! THE _VAMPIRE _BIT MEEEE!"

"Allen! You're gonna turn into a vampire! Do you feel fangs?"

Allen stopped running to lick his teeth. "Nope... Not _yet._" He gulped.

Lavi turned to face Miyagumi who was chuckling. "You just turned him into a vampire!" He roared.

"Sure I did," Miyagumi said sarcastically.

But Lavi wasn't able to sense she was sarcastic. "Don't laugh! This is serious!"

"Sure it is. It's serious that I_ didn't _bite Allen with my fangs but I bit him with my, umm..." She paused to find the right word. "Regular teeth." She finally said. "See?" She marched up to Allen and grabbed his bleeding hand and pointed at the bite marks for everyone to see.

"These bite marks _are _not from fangs," A Finder thought.

"See?"

Everyone was relieved, but Allen still wouldn't calm down. Sure, he wasn't going to be a vampire, but he was _still _bitten by one.

"Ru-chan..." An ash blonde girl with worried dark eyes watched the scene from behind a pillar. She turned to the woman beside her, shaking slightly due to the menacing aura she was emitting.

"Let's go, Lucina," Ru ordered, her grey-blue eyes trained on Miyagumi. "I need to talk that wacky job of a Supervisor."

"Why?" Lucina mumbled, toying with the ends of her Finder's uniform.

"Isn't it obvious? We need to confront him about the vampire," Ru said. And with a flip of her hair, she stalked off.

* * *

Pls. review!

Phew! Anyways, poor Warlock, being used as a flying carpet by Miyagumi! Did it hurt his face? On the other hand, he doesn't have a face so...

**Edited: 5/24/2013**


	9. Two in One

9th chapter- enjoy!

I'm so sorry for not being able to update soon! School started, meaning I'm in Gr.7 already. But the bad (and surprising) news is that we're already considered as high school. :( I'm gonna have some time to get used to it.

I would like to thank **bcozy and oOlslollypopOo **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

Two in One

"We have a problem, Lee. And you need to fix it," Ru hissed, her eyes turning into dangerous slits.

"Yes, yes. We're already trying to repair the hole that Lavi made when he was helping Miyagumi train. Though, it was kind of reckless of him to do that attack, don't you think? Thanks for your concern." Komui sighed.

"Not that, Komui-san. Ru-chan is talking about that vampire," Lucina corrected.

"Miyagumi-chan?" Komui asked, confused. "Why? What did she do?"

"You expect us to think that Shorty stayed by her own will, Lee?" Ru told him, ignoring the question.

"Well, yes, I do. Please remember that I don't like forcing people." Komui replied calmly.

"Don't let her stay here. Letting her stay here is like forcing _me _to like her. Kick her out!" She insisted.

"No." Komui stated firmly. The fun and games were gone from his voice, replaced by something more business-like. "It's your choice if you will like Miyagumi or not. And as I can see, you already chose not to like her."

"Don't ignore what I just said."

"You ignored my question a while ago, Ru. I'll repeat it. What did she do?"

"She appeared here. That's what she did. Why is she here? She's a vampire!"

"She's here because she's an Exorcist—God chose her! Just like he chose _you_!" Komui replied, his voice starting to rise.

"Well, looks like I have a problem with what God chose," Ru grumbled, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"Not a what, Ru-chan. A who—"

"Shut up, Luci!" Ru barked. "Whose side are you on?"

Lucina stared at her friend nervously.

"Thought so," Ru smirked.

"If you have a problem with the new Exorcist, then you'll have to go to the bosses. But I'm sure you wouldn't like that, am I right?" Komui gazed directly at Ru's oddly colored eyes, prompting her to look away.

Ru hesitated to reply, choosing to glower at him instead. For once, she agreed with what Komui said. Not that he needed to know. "Luci, let's go! But remember this, Lee: letting her stay here is forcing me to like her," Ru grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her out.

The minute he heard the door slam, Reever stepped into the cluttered office and slowly approached the Chief, his face contorted into a grimace. "She's wrong, Chief," he said after a moment of silence. "Nobody's forcing anyone to like their fellow Exorcists or Finders."

"I know that, but she doesn't." Komui sighed.

oo00oo

Thanking Jeryy with a smile, she took her tray and followed Lenalee to their usual table.

The two girls had arrived late for their lunch, and Miyagumi had already braced herself to fight their way to the food service area, so it took her by surprise when she saw that the Dining Hall wasn't packed. Lenalee told her it was because the others, like Allen and company, might be training, or in a mission.

_Hmmm... A mission. I wonder when I'll do one? _Miyagumi thought, plopping down on the space beside Lenalee.

"Lenalee-san! Miyagumi-san!"

Miyagumi paused mid-bite to check who it was. The girl hardly hung out with anyone other than Warlock (of course), Lenalee, Lavi, Allen, and sometimes Kanda and Miranda, which was why she was unsure of most of the voices and the scents of the people around her.

"Ah, Johnny." Lenalee greeted a man in his mid-twenties that came up to them with her usual smile. "Mochizuki-san, this is Johnny Gill. I think you saw him during your first day?"

Miyagumi shook her head no. Surely she would remember a scientist with strange glasses and ponytailed brown hair.

"What do you want?" She asked, slightly irritated.

"Sorry to interrupt your lunch, but, uh, I need to take your measurement for your Exorcist uniform," Johnny gulped.

Miyagumi cocked her head and smiled. She fancied the uniforms, so she was glad she was going to get hers soon. "Oh, if you insist." She stood up and patiently waited for Johnny to finish measuring.

"Maybe something like Lenalee's?" She heard him say.

Miyagumi glanced at Lenalee's uniform. Her uniform consisted of a long-sleeved jacket, a short skirt, and a pair of dark boots. She liked it. "Yeah. Only I'd prefer it with shorts or maybe you could make it look like a dress...?

Johnny closed his eyes for a moment, like he was trying to imagine what the uniform would look like. "That all?"

"Sure,"

"I'm done! You'll probably receive your uniform threedays from now. Enjoy your food." Johnny packed up, waved good-bye, and left.

oo00oo

Miyagumi broke into a saunter as she approached Jeryy, the skirt of her dress swishing as she did so. She was finally wearing her uniform, and boy was she happy. Now she didn't have to worry about using the same clothes thrice!

"Looks like someone's proud," Warlock chuckled.

"Why not? I like my uniform." Miyagumi did a little twirl.

"The things that make you happy, Miyagumi, are sometimes quite shallow." The book sighed.

Just as she was about to fire back an insult, Reever called for her.

Just as she was about to place her order, Reever called her. "Miyagumi-san, Komui would like to talk to you along with Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda."

Miyagumi blinked. "What? Why me?"

"Did you do something? Did you bite someone?"

"The only things I bit were food and Allen—Komui didn't even call me."

"Probably a mission," she heard Allen say.

Miyagumi brightened up. _A mission, eh? Finally! _

Minutes later, they all arrived in the Chief's office. Miyagumi then cleared her throat to get Komui's attention as his nose was practically buried in the files he was reading to notice them.

He looked up from the papers in his hands and grinned. "Oh, so you're all here!"

"What's this about?" Warlock asked.

"A mission," Komui replied, smiling at Miyagumi.

"Yes, more action!" Miyagumi hissed excitedly.

"What is the mission?" Kanda asked, getting straight to business.

"Have you heard of the recent news about museum exhibitions coming to life every evening?" Komui asked.

"Yeah, I think I heard people talking about it before," Lavi thought.

"Well, we think it might be caused by Innocence," Komui explained.

"So... you want us to get the Innocence from a museum?" Allen asked warily.

"Yes."

"Well, that's easy. I've done that once with my cousins... breaking in a guarded place to retrieve something important to one of the Vampire Council members," Miyagumi frowned slightly upon remembering good times.

"Why was something important to one of the vampires in a museum?" Allen asked.

"I can't say for sure. But it wasn't in a museum, it was in a bank." Miyagumi corrected.

"Speaking of places, what museum are we going to, nii-san?"

"The Henry Museum,"

* * *

Pls. review!

**Edited: 5/29/2013**


	10. The Henry Museum

10th chapter- enjoy!

This is the _tenth _chapter people! Tenth! Aren't you guys so proud of me?

I am so sorry for not updating sooner! I was busy with stuff that distracted me (an example is Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Oh, and let's not forget school... and writer's block (dang that curse!) But hey, the good news is that it's Sem Break for me! The bad news is that I won't update soon. -_-' Oh, and Happy Halloween, everyone!

I would like to thank **bcozy and 1storywriter **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

The Henry Museum

"Miyagumi, aren't you coming in?" Allen asked as he boarded the boat.

Miyagumi shook her head, letting her wavy hair fly to her face. "It's too crowded," she replied. "Besides, riding on Warlock is better."

"Just make sure you don't fall off. We really don't need to fetch you from the water." Kanda frowned and crossed his arms.

Miyagumi shrugged in response, readying herself to jump off the small deck that was connected to the Black Order's steel floor. She landed on Warlock, but wobbled slightly. She tried to steady herself by raising her arms and moving them up and down, like a bird ready to fly. She wasn't going to let her mission start off by getting soaked by the blood red water. Finally, after a few seconds, she was able to make peace with gravity.

_"Waarlllocck," _grumbled Miyagumi, glaring down at the green book.

"What? Not my fault!" Warlock insisted.

"So, ready to go?" Lenalee chirped, obviously trying to stop a little argument that was about to happen.

"Sure," Miyagumi grinned, blowing a stray hair strand from her face. "Let the fun begin."

oo00oo

"Ru-san," Lucina called out in her soft voice. "Did you hear?" She asked once she reached the oak table closest to the kitchen. It was the only table that wasn't occupied by many. After all, it was the table where Ru sat and ate. She was as scary as Kanda and only Lucina would dare go near the female version of him.

"Heard what?" Ru asked, tapping her freshly cut nails on the shiny wood.

"Miyagumi's going on a mission!" Lucina squeaked softly, claiming the space next to her friend.

_"What?" _Ru heard herself screech. "When? Where?" It was unlikely for the Exorcist to be left behind with the latest news. Usually, she was the first to know.

"Um..." Lucina bit her lower lip and stared at her cuticles, a habit she usually did when she was nervous or frightened. "I know that it's somewhere in this country, and I think they boarded the boat awhile ago."

"'They'?"

"Allen, Lavi, Kanda, and Lenalee are accompanying Miyagumi."

"Why so many?" Ru wondered. "Ah, never mind." Ru closed her eyes and took a sip from her steaming tea cup, inhaled and exhaled sharply, and then she resumed tapping her nails. "Hmm... I wonder..."

"What?"

"Nah, it's nothing."

"What?" Lucina insisted.

The Exorcist raised her hands. "Fine, fine. I was just wondering about... You know what? I'm sure it won't happen. After all, she doesn't seem to be a fan of losing. She'll make sure it won't happen."

"Um, okay?"

oo00oo

Most people would have found it quite unusual seeing a girl pull out black shades and an umbrella from a floating book, but since most people in the area usually see Exorcists running around, they were used to eccentric things offered to them.

"Hey, what's up with the shades, Ms. Vampires Aren't Scared of the Sun?" Lavi teased.

"I forgot to tell you that vampires _can _turn into dust... when we've been under the sun for too long." Miyagumi explained.

"Too... long?" Allen panted. "What time is it? How long have we been walking?"

"Almost two hours," Lenalee grumbled, wiping off sweat from her forehead with a handkerchief that said, "Stay safe, little sister of mine! With love, Komui :)"

"_Two_ hours?" Allen and Lavi gasped in unison, while Miyagumi and Kanda snorted at the same time. "This is what we get for getting booked to the worst train station around."

"No biggie," Miyagumi bragged. "I'm not tired at all."

"Same," Kanda scoffed, glaring at Miyagumi.

"I wasn't aski—"

"Are you sure?" Kanda smirked, inspecting the flushed cheeks and sweaty forehead of the vampire. "Because it seems to me that you're lying."

Lavi snickered while Allen knit his thin eyebrows apologetically.

Miyagumi's lips quivered and her legs started to shake. "Fiiinnne!" she whined, slouching in defeat. "I'm tired, okay? You got me! It's just that we've been walking for so long! I thought the museum was near the train station." She slid down the pebbly ground and loosened the grip of her umbrella, letting it fall. She heaved a big sigh and started to fold the long sleeves of her uniform's dress. "But of course, that's just the second reason why I took out my umbrella and shades," she added quickly, not wanting to look like a whiny brat in front of her comrades, even though she was. "You know, being a vampire and all. And have you even heard of UV rays?"

"Mochizuki-san, stand up. We'll get to the museum faster if there are no delays," Lenalee smiled encouragingly.

"No delays? Please. By delays do you mean when Allen took a thirty minute break in a restaurant? Or maybe when Lavi started flirting with random girls? Or how about when—"

"You kept on talking?" Kanda finished. "_Your_ constant jabbering is the one that keeps us behind schedule! Shut your mouth and keep on walking, stupid vampire!"

"_You _shut it, stupid samurai!"

"_M-Minna- san_... Why can't we just _all _be quiet and—"

_"Urusai!" _Both of the Exorcists screeched at the same time. Then, they returned to their bickering.

"You guys, shut up!" Lavi hollered, ignoring the dirty looks that people were starting to give them.

"This doesn't concern you, _baka_!" Kanda growled.

"Look, just as Lenalee and Lavi said, let's just all keep quiet and continue walking! That's a nice idea, right?" Allen laughed nervously, slowly walking towards the two bickering Japanese. But he took a cautious step back when both of their eyes flashed dangerously at him.

"Here's another nice i—"

"Everyone. KEEP QUIEETT!" Warlock screeched.

Everyone stopped and stared at above Miyagumi's head. "From what I can see," the book stated calmly, "we're making no progress. Everyone's fighting... and hungry, I assume."

"Get to the point!"

"We'll take a break—"

"Again? But—"

"This will be the last one until we reach the museum."

"You mean, if one of us gets hungry after the break, we won't make a stop?" Allen asked, patting his stomach.

"Yes. But I guess we can bring some foods with us. We'll just have to keep walking, though."

"Hmm. Better than nothing, I guess,"

"Alright, let's go," Miyagumi sighed, eyeing the restaurants lining the streets. "Over there." She pointed at a small, fancy restaurant near the curve of the street, and walked to its direction with the others in two.

As soon as they stepped foot on the well-polished floor, they were greeted by the hostess wearing a dark blue pencil dress and pale white strappy heels. "Welcome. How many people are to be seated?" she asked politely, her rosebud-shaped lips curling into a cheerful smile.

Allen opened his mouth to speak, but Lavi beat him to it. "STUH-RIKE!" Lavi's wide green eyes were filled with little thumping hearts. "Hello, miss. Lavi here, at your service. What's your name?" He grinned at the hostess and was about to put an arm around the girl's tan shoulders when somebody grabbed his ear and pulled him away. "Y—Ow! Oww!" Lavi moaned, turning to glare at the guilty one. It was Kanda.

"If you keep on doing that, they'll kick us out. But if they won't, _I'll _be the one to kick you out."

"Geez, Yuu-san. Stay calm,"

"Shut up! Stop calling me that!"

"Your fist name's Yuu?" Miyagumi blurted out. Kanda glared at Lavi in response. "Hey, doesn't that mean.. Pfft... I-It means..." Miyagumi started to giggle while clutching her stomach for effect. "It means... _gentleness_!" However, she didn't bother to mention that the name also meant "superiority" and "distant."

"No way!" Allen laughed. "It... It doesn't even match your attitude, Kanda!"

"But it also means..." Kanda's voice was drowned out by the laughter of his fellow Exorcists. Even Lenalee was giggling; her lips twitching into a little smile.

"Um... Excuse me," the hostess butted in, her brown ponytailed hair swinging from side to side as she cocked her head, "but, if you are only here to disturb out other customers, I'm afraid you have to leave." She pointed to the adults glaring at the teenagers.

"Sorry. You know how kids can sometimes be," Miyagumi said, her cheeks giving away only the faintest of pink."We're five, miss. We won't disturb the other guests, don't worry."

"F-Fine, but if you teenagers annoy our guests, will have to show you the way out." The hostess looked around, and spotted a table for six. "Over there, miss." She pointed at the table tucked in the corner of the dimly-lighted place.

"Thank you!"

The hostess nodded, watching with concerned eyes as they made their way to the table.

"Nice," chuckled Lavi as he sat on a cushioned chair. He grabbed one of the menus that were placed in the center of their table, and began flipping the pages. "Wow, this place's more expensive than the one where Allen ate."

"Yeah," Miyagumi mumbled, glaring at the guilty-looking Allen. "Just make sure to order the cheapest thing here. I practically wasted half my money to save Allen's butt."

"Sure, don't worry. I'll order for you guys, 'kay?" Lavi muttered, eyeing the pictures of savory sandwiches on the menu.

"Hey, while waiting for the food, why not talk plan for the mission?" Lenalee suggested.

"I like that idea," Miyagumi said brightly. She pulled the floating Warlock closer to her and opened to a random page. She lifted her right hand and placed it on top of the blank page, and a second later, her hand went through it, creating water ripples. Finally, after minutes of searching, she pulled out her hand, the fingers grasping a folder filled with papers in it. "Here you go." She handed the folder to Lenalee with her right hand, and closed Warlock with her left.

"This is the folder nii-san gave to you?" Lenalee asked as she opened it.

"What's that?" Allen asked curiously.

"It's a folder containing things we should know about for our mission." Kanda explained. "Why don't you know?"

Allen rolled his eyes, then he focused on the folder again. "Can I see?"

"Sure," Lenalee smiled and handed the folder to him.

Allen scanned its contents. There were articles on the museum, pictures of shattered windows, displays, and burned staircases. There were also notes on why and when the museum would open up again after the disastrous events that happened each night.

"It says here that the museum reopened yesterday," Allen read from the papers. "Well, actually, it reopened a lot of times..."

"Which means it's pretty packed," Lavi concluded, his mouth watering when a waiter arrived with their food. "I heard that new exhibits came in too. Let's hope that the Innocence is still there or _will _be there."

"Yeah, I guess." Miyagumi agreed. "Food's looking good. You ordered the same thing for all of us?"

"Yep." Lavi shrugged, taking a bite of his sandwhich.

"Apples?" Kanda's eyebrows furrowed, eyeing the sandwhich with disdain.

"Why? Don't like apples?" Allen laughed. "Do you miss your noodles?"

"No. With apples or not, I ain't eating this thing!" Kanda growled, pushing the plate away. _Who on earth would put apples together with cucumbers, mayo, cheese, and lettuce?_

"I'll get it!" Allen and Lavi cried in unison. "Huh?" They both stared at each other, then back to the plate.

"Uh, we can cut it in two," Allen suggested. "Only I'll get the bigger piece."

"Eh? Why?"

"Because I'm hungry."

"So am I,"

"You have your own sanwhich," Allen pointed out.

"So do you," Lavi shot back.

"Gosh, just cut it equally," Lenalee suggested. "Can't a guy think straight when he's hungry?"

The boys stared at each other for a moment before shrugging.

Kanda rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Back to the topic. Are all of you even sure that the Henry place is packed and new exhibits arriving?"

"Why not?"

"Lavi, what disastrous events happened there? Does it say?" Miyagumi asked, an idea forming on why Kanda was doubtful of a packed museum.

"Well, um... 'When no one's disturbing the museum's collection, they usually just walk around the museum or play around,'" Lavi read aloud,"'but when disturbed, they rampage.'"

"Hey, is that a burned staircase?" Miyagumi asked, craning her neck to see the black and white photo. "Where'd they get the fire?"

"Is it possible that Innocence can do such a thing?"

"I'm not sure. I've never heard of that happening before," Lenalee replied, shaking her head no.

_Well, this is getting interesting, _Miyagumi thought.

"O-Okay, wait," Allen muttered. "The Innocence seems to be giving museum collections lives _and _powers?"

"Maybe, maybe not. We can't be too sure," Lenalee shrugged. "Anyways, we need to go now. We've wasted enough time, don't you guys think?"

"Yeah," Miyagumi responded, nodding her thanks at the waiter who just received their payment. "Let's go. Oh, and thanks Lavi for not ordering an expensive dishes."

"No prob—See ya, Hostess-chan!" Lavi blurted as he and the others passed by the woman who was speaking to an elderly couple.

The hostess gave them a small wave as she thought, _Who are these people?_

oo00oo

"We're... here," Lavi muttered, breathless.

Despite being around for over forty years, the Henry Museum looked as majestic and intimidating as ever. The four-story building practically loomed over everything thanks to its big size and its structure resembled an ancient Greek temple with its fancy columns and pristine white coat. The words HENRY MUSEUM were perched on its roof in big, bold letters as if you wouldn't be able to spot it from miles away. Surrounding the museum were trees, a manicured lawn, carriages, and even a few swings.

"Wow. I didn't notice we're here. How could've we missed something like this so big?" Miyagumi side-glanced at the front lawn that seemed to stretch several kilometres away.

"Maybe because of your loud complaining," Kanda huffed. Even he _had _to admit that he found the museum quite impressive.

Allen nodded. "Okay, so now that we're here, this is what we're going to do," Allen returned a smile to a passing society girl before continuing, "Miyagumi, Lenalee- san, and I will be searching the museum, while Lavi and Kanda will be finding a place for us to stay here."

"Jeez, Allen. And I actually thought it will be a really good, complicated plan! You had me there." Lavi grinned.

"We're still not yet sure if the Innocence is here," Allen shrugged.

"Hopefully it is," Lenalee looked up at the massive building before sighing. "It looks like a lot of space will have to be covered before we find it."

"Who knows? Maybe the Henry Museum isn't as big as it looks," Miyagumi offered hopefully.

"Somehow I doubt that..." Allen frowned.

Lenalee giggled and waved at the two other Exorcists as they went their separate ways.

After passing by the grilled gates and paying their fees, they were allowed entrance into the museum. The guards opened the big brass doors and the three Exorcists excitedly stepped inside.

However, their excitement deflated when they realized how many collections they had to go through before finding the Innocence.

"Look, a rag doll! Kids' entertainment?" Miyagumi asked.

"We'll separate and look around. Meet me here in thirty minutes to an hour," Allen mumbled. "Oh, and if you think you found the Innocence... well, try to find the others." He added playfully, heading for the staircase to his left.

"We'll separate and look around. We'll meet here in... thirty minutes to an hour," Allen mumbled. "If you _think_ you found the Innocence... well, try to find the others." He added playfully, heading for the staircase to his left.

Lenalee nodded in Allen's direction then turned to Miyagumi. "See you later, Mochizuki-san. I'll be looking in this floor. You should look in this floor too. There's a lot of space to cover up," she suggested. And with that, she slowly walked away.

"At least there aren't that much people," Miyagumi sighed as she too began to make her search.

"It's most likely because of the rumours going on,"

"Those aren't rumours—they're true." Miyagumi replied. "We wouldn't be here if Komui knew the whole artifacts-coming-alive fiasco is all made up."

"True..." Warlock conceded.

The pair stopped to inspect a painting of a lovely lady from the Victorian era. Miyagumi eyed the clip that secured the lady's hairdo; it struck her as Innocence, thanks to its light green color and crystal-like structure.

"How are we even supposed to find the Innocence?" Miyagumi questioned, moving on.

"Does it look like I know?"

After covering what seemed like the whole first floor, she was more than ready to go to the third which housed the carvings. Miyagumi fought her way to the stairs, pushing aside patrons that were ogling at a cased display. _Pass, _Miyagumi thought. She really didn't want to get squished by the hordes of people. But out of the corner of her eye, a glow captured her attention. After much thought, she pushed and shoved her way to the front. After a few "Ouch! That was my foot," Miyagumi finally came face to face with the display. And when she did, she inhaled sharply.

Right in front of her was a small crystallized gem that gave off a green glow so faint it was hardly noticeable. Again, she wasn't sure how she knew it, but it entered her mind that this must be the Innocence they were looking for.

"I'm not sure if this is the Innocence," Miyagumi breathed, her voice cracking a little, "but I think it is. I got to tell Lenalee, just in case."

By the time she found Lenalee and dragged her to the display, there were only a few people left staring at the maybe-Innocence's beauty. "This is it alright," Lenalee muttered.

"We can't be to—"

"Our Innocence is reacting to it. Look." Lenalee pointed to her boots which were giving off the faintest of glow. "Though, I'm surprised that the Millennium Earl still hasn't found out about this. It's too obvious. Anyways, I'll go contact Lavi and Kanda, while you find Allen in the second floor. We'll meet in our original meeting place, okay?"

oo00oo

"Well, here we are," Lenalee announced, stopping in front of the wooden door. "This is where we'll be staying. Let's go." She knocked once and entered without waiting for a response.

Just like in the previous hotel room Miyagumi had checked in, the suite was similar: wooden floorboards, cream colored walls and ceiling, simple white curtains, a balcony overlooking the town, and a long desk with a vase of roses. The only difference was that there were five beds in the big room.

_We'll be staying in the same room? _Miyagumi asked herself, slightly uncomfortable with the idea.

"Yo! Pretty nice place, right?" Lavi greeted them.

"It's okay," Miyagumi replied nonchalantly. "We found the Innocence pretty quick."

"We heard from Lenalee," Lavi nodded at Kanda, who ignored him. "Speaking of which, we already decided on a plan."

_"We?"_ Miyagumi repeated, surprised that Lavi was able to convince Kanda to help him out. Never in a million years would she have thought that was possible.

"Uh-huh," Lavi grinned, a mad light shining in his eye. It was probably the imagination of Allen, but it looked like Kanda was snickering. "You guys are gonna love it! Hahaha!"

_What the...?_

The next thing Allen knew, he and the two girls took three steps backwards, just in case they needed to make a run for it. Because right now, Lavi and Kanda looked really, really scary with their devious grins and the mischievous glint in their eyes.

"We welcome you"—Lavi spread his arms open—"to the Exorcists' Heist Society."

* * *

Pls. review!

Well, I'm finally done with this chapter! I'm pretty sure this is my longest one yet. Anyways, sorry if it's pretty fast-paced; I swear I'll improve!

**Edited: 5/30/2013**


	11. The Exorcists' Heist Society

11th chapter- enjoy!

Sorry for the late update, you guys! And guess what? I'm a highschooler now! Yep, I graduated from grade school and I'm slightly happy and a little bit worried for the next school year... And let's not forget the things I'll be missing... _Manong_ guard, sleeping in the corridors while waiting for lady guard to open the classroom, the teachers, the canteen... While I take a trip back to memory lane, go read the chapter.

I'd like to thank **XDReadingPersonXD **for reviewing. Stay loving and keep on reading!

Tnx for the Favorites and Alerts! :3

Sadly, I do not own D. Gray Man. But I do own my OCs. :):

* * *

The Exorcists' Heist Society

"E-Exorcists' Heist... Society?" Lenalee stammered, the curiosity obvious in her tone.

"Yeah!" Lavi said, his head bopping up and down out of excitement. "You know, since we're going to steal, I thought it would be nice to have a cool name for our group!"

"Wha...?"

"S-Steal?" Allen blurted out. "I don't prefer that term..."

"Same here," Miyagumi agreed. "And it's not exactly what you would call steal... I guess—I mean—"

Lavi snorted. "Coming from the vampire who stole from a bank,"

Miyagumi shot him a look. "The circumstances were different!"

"Who was the first to find the Innocence?" Kanda suddenly asked. The other three were hesitant to reply. "Just answer it!"

"Um, the excavators, I guess. Then the current director of the museum bought it from them for, like, thousands of pounds or something..." Miyagumi replied slowly.

"Where is it now?"

"In the Henry Museum," Allen mumbled.

"I guess that settles it!" Lavi concluded. "Unless you guys have a million to bribe the owner. Besides, even if you guys have a million bucks, it would take a long time to set an appoint—"

"Fine," Miyagumi sighed, sighing, sinking onto the soft couch. "What's our plan?"

"Easy," Lavi grinned, "we break in, make sure we don't get caught, get the Innocence, make sure we don't get caught, run out of the museum, make sure we don't get caught, and _voila_! We're back in HQ, safe and sound, the Innocence in our hands!"

"We need more details than that," Warlock scoffed.

Kanda sighed, glaring at Lavi. "The museum closes at ten during the weekdays, and at ten-thirty during weekends. The security guards that were questioned said that the exhibits usually come alive an hour or two after closing time—"

"Wait," Allen interrupted, therefore receiving a scowl Kanda, "isn't it strange? Didn't they at least close the museum the first time it happened? And—"

"They did," Kanda huffed. "A person in his right mind would! But a person in his right mind wouldn't believe about these stuff happening either, which was why people thought the guards were crazy. No one believed them—even if they saw the mess those exhibits made. The media thought some thieves broke in and gave the guards a drug to make them hallucinate. But the public started to get suspicious after it happened repeatedly... They thought ghosts were behind the chaos. We know better, of course."

"Ha!" Warlock snickered. "Didn't that museum close its doors then reopened a lot of times? Maybe they should just use holy water or move to a different location."

"Yeah, and take the Innocence with them."

"So ignore that question," Allen started again. "But... uh, how do I put this...? Um..." He mumbled to himself, scratching his head.

_"What?" _Kanda hissed impatiently.

"How it happens repeatedly?" Miyagumi asked, looking up from the folder full of reports. "The paintings, statues, and such causing chaos in the museum, I mean?"

"Yeah, that's right!"

"Looks like Beansprout's using his head today," Lavi teased, messing up Allen's hair.

After the teasing and bickering ended, they all stared at Kanda for an answer, and so the blue-haired Exorcist stared back.

"Tell me how should I know?" Kanda snapped after several seconds of staring and awkward silence, slightly embarrassed. But he didn't show it, of course. His cold eyes darted around until they landed on Miyagumi, like two bullets ready to aim. "The reports are with you! Care to share?"

Miyagumi's eyes widened from surprise, but she quickly regained her composure. "Sorry," she deadpanned, "care to add a 'please' next time? And throw in a 'thank you.'" She rolled her eyes then continued scanning the reports. "Ah, here's one! It says that a few weeks after the museum closed for a long period, the art exhibits stopped coming to life. Um, but two hours before the... third reopening, staff found the guards unconscious and saw the first two floors of the museum all messed up again. By the way, only the exhibits from the first and second floors come alive."

"This is getting so weird! First those art exhibits burn down some stairs and now they put people to sleep? What's next?" Lavi exclaimed, both amazed and confused. "So many questions left unanswered..."

"Can we just get back to the main problem..._ please_?" Kanda demanded, glaring at Miyagumi then at Allen. "You, if only you didn't interrupt me with that stupid question of yours, we could've been halfway through the plan!"

"What? Doesn't asking make things clearer?"

"Not when you're asking dumb questions, you little—"

"Allen, Kanda! Please stop...!" Lenalee pleaded, looking at both boys with meaningful experssions. "If you two continue fighting, we might not..." She stopped herself when she saw that they looked like they weren't going to draw out highly dangerous weapons.

Taking it as a cue, Miyagumi turned to Kanda and said, "Kanda... I think you can continue now."

Never taking his narrow eyes off Allen, he grumbled: "Those guards are probably expecting for the exhibits to come alive, so we should expect more security to be present... and a lot to be stationed inside the museum. But there isn't that much—or none at all—guarding the backyard."

"There's a backyard?" Warlock gasped. "What is that place? A mansion?"

"How'd you know that, Kanda?"

"From observation," Kanda snorted, as if it could've been more obvious. "Before we left to find a hotel, we decided to take a look around the museum. I thought that your lot would be busy looking for the Innocence. And if you ever did find it, you won't bother finding ways how to enter the museum at night." He smirked, a proud glint in his eyes.

Miyagumi imagined him say: "I'm smart like that." Or did he really say that?

Allen rolled his eyes in an irritating fashion before responding. "Alright, so we go in... through the backyard or whatever you call it?"

In response, Kanda turned to Lavi and raised an eyebrow. Lavi sighed and walked to the long table placed near the glass windows. He pushed aside the vase then plopped down his notebook. Everyone huddled around the redhead, except for Kanda, who stood off a little to the side.

Lavi opened the tattered notebook, flipping past writings, doodles, and pictures of... women? "Hehehe..." Lavi laughed nervously. "Remind me to remove these pictures later. Gramps is going kill me."

After several seconds, Lavi stopped and pointed to a skilfully drawn blueprint of what seemed like the Henry Museum.

"Wow," Allen mumbled. "Got to hand it to you, Lavi. This is great!"

"Thanks! And it only took me nine tries to get it right!" Lavi said brightly, giving his friend a huge grin. The grin slowly disappeared after seeing Kanda give him his signature death glare. "Alright, this is what we're going to do..."

oo00oo

_Maybe Lavi should've drawn more trees and grass for the backyard, _Miyagumi thought as she flicked a piece of grass from her shoulder. _And maybe mud._

"Kanda's right," Lenalee whispered to her, "We haven't encountered a single guard."

"Yet," Miyagumi added.

Lenalee sigh-shrugged. "I wonder why?"

"Maybe they are more focused to guard the front and the inside." Miyagumi offered.

"Yes, maybe... And it doesn't seem like they don't care about this backyard either. The grass is so tall, I bet the last they cut this was about twenty-five years ago!"

"I hardly see anything,"

"Me too!" Lenalee giggled.

After a few minutes of walking, they stopped in front of a rusty metal door with a push bar. Miyagumi looked at Lenalee and nodded. The other Exorcist quietly walked to the door and pushed it. It didn't budge. She pushed it again with more force, but still, it didn't swing open.

"I can't open it,"

"Let me try,"

With a grunt, Miyagumi pushed hard. The door was still closed. She turned to her back and leaned, pushing.

"Ugh," Miyagumi groaned, "it's locked!"

"Really, detective?" Warlock muttered sarcastically. "Try your Innocence."

"Hmmm... What do you think?" Miyagumi turned to Lenalee. "A gun or sword?"

"A sword? Less noise, less people will be attracted." Lenalee suggested.

The Japanese nodded her head, and opened her palm. A spinning blue card appeared and glowed faintly. Moments later, a gleaming sword with a wicked blade appeared in her hands.

"Let's hope this works. Step back," she instructed. Lenalee didn't hesitate to. Miyagumi inhaled and exhaled, then let out a "Hiyaah!" and slashed the push bar. In the second "Hiyaah," the door was sliced into two.

"Good job," Lenalee complimented. "I wonder what people would think when they see this later."

"They won't. They don't go in the backyard."

The two snickered softly as they stepped foot in the darkened, slightly damp room.

"Where are we?" Miyagumi asked.

"Janitor's closet," Lenalee replied, lifting a fallen mop.

"So what are we going do now?"

"Wait. We're just the backup team,"

Miyagumi glared into the darkness. "I hate being the backup."

"Shh!" Lenalee shushed, lifting a finger to her mouth. "Listen," she whispered, pointing to the door. The two stopped bickering and leaned closer to the door.

"Did you hear those noises earlier, Lorenzo?" A man's muffled voice asked.

"No, you know me. I'm kind of deaf." Another man, Lorenzo, boomed

"Do you think that noise were the art—"

"I told you, I didn't hear any noise!" Lorenzo practically shouted.

"Be quiet, Lorenzo! You might scare the thieves... or the art exhibits!"

Lorenzo sighed so loudly, the Exorcists were able to hear it through the door.

"It could be the other guy's turn to be deaf if Lorenzo keeps on shouting," Miyagumi joked.

"Shhh!" Lenalee scolded, but she couldn't help laughing either.

_Thunk!_

The pair gasped as they whiplashed to see the mop that Lenalee picked up earlier fall to the cold floor.

"Oh no," Miyagumi mouthed, picking up the mop and held it close like a shield.

"Did you hear that Lorenzo?"

"Loud enough for me to hear it, buddy."

The girls glowered at the mop at the same time.

"It was somewhere from there right?"

_Time to start hiding, _Miyagumi thought, looking around the cramped closet for spots. None.

"Let's see what that was,"

Just as Miyagumi was about to scramble out of the closet and suggest to Lenalee to do the same, she heard a loud, agonizing shout. The shout was quickly followed by the sound of something being blasted to smitherness.

"W-What was that?" Miyagumi whimpered.

Lenalee's big eyes grew bigger as another loud explosion filled their ears. "NO!" She jumped up and tried opening the door, but it was locked yet again. "Miyagumi!"

Without a clue on what was going on, Miyagumi slashed the door open. Lenalee dashed out, only to collide and be thrown back by a body.

"Ugh," Lenalee groaned as her head hit the floor. "W-What...? Lavi?" She poked the head of the fellow Exorcist on top of her.

"Hey, right on time. Backup's here..."

Miyagumi just had enough time to see sand-like particles swirling in the air and smell the blood around her before an akuma pointed its canons at her.

* * *

Me: Please review!  
Miyagumi: You better write the next chapter fast! I just don't want to spend months frozen, staring at an akuma and its canons!  
Me: I'll try...  
Miyagumi: You better!

I'm just so happy I'm done writing this chapter! I hope you guys are too~

**Edited: 5/30/2013**


End file.
